Demons and Love
by Kerica
Summary: Two Jinchuuriki in the Moon Country go through hardships and obstacles just to meet each other and their mates. Their stories are shared here. Experience and share their pains, wonders, hurts, laughter and love along with them KibaOC GaaraOC
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Jinchuuriki – meaning power of human sacrifice – were well known throughout Konoha and other villages and Nations. Naruto Uzumaki is a Jinchuuriki, and in several more years he would create history and concur his dream of becoming the Hokage.

While Jinchuuriki of the 5 Great Nations were well known, no one would expect Jinchuuriki of another sort to exist across the sea…2 of them, in fact, living in the Moon Nation as a part of the Village hidden in the Shadows, Anei.

This beginning short story follows a little human girl named Kerica Mikadzuki, as a part of the head family of the Anei Village.

"You will guard and keep Sui in this Shadow Crystal, do you understand me?" The Kage demanded. While others had Ho (Hokage) or Kaze (Kazekage) in front of Kage, the one here who controlled Anei was simply but powerfully the Kage, which meant Shadow.

"Yes…but for how long, Kage-sama?" Kerica's father asked.

"Until I tell you that you can get rid of her!" Kage hissed dangerously and Kerica, who was only 5 at the time, cowered behind her father's pant leg, "Why did you bring that brat in, anyway? Where's your eldest daughter, who is more like a son?"

"Nerieta decided to wait out in the carriage. She has been training hard, Kage-sama, so I let her rest," Kerica's father bowed low.

Kerica frowned. The Kage much reminded her of the snake woman embedded inside the Shadow Crystal.

When Kerica heard a rumble she turned around and brushed her long dark brown hair out of her ocean blue eyes. She gasped, seeing a black tiger with sapphire blue strips run around the corner. It looked around, sniffed, and then looked at her. Standing there, frozen, but not out of fear, Kerica watched the tiger intently and its ice blue eyes locked with hers.

"Keri!"

There was a snap from a whip and that's when the tiger roared and then charged right at her, their eyes never loosing contact up until there was a light which exploded from her body. Barely, Kerica heard "Seal it!" and "Yes, Kage-sama!" Then there was a sharp pain in her stomach which made her spit up blood and fall backwards into her father's arms.

'**Be calm, child, you will be alright,'** Spoke a gentle voice, **'I am sorry, but you were my only escape.'**

'_I…I understand. My name…Kerica Mikadzuki…'_ Keri gasped her whole body hurting.

'**You will need to let your body get used to me, Kerica, dear. Rest your eyes…Safaia will care for you.'**

Believing the tiger with everything she had, Kerica succumbed to the darkness that was constantly her world,

'_Arigato…Safaia…'_

**Part 2**

"Mommy! Lookie! Lookie! I found it! I found it!" six year old Sarrina Mayoke cheered reviling to her mother, whom had been cooking at the time, a small sphere of silver and black.

Rosemary, Sarrina's mother, tilted her head slightly and bent to her daughter's level, "What is this?"

"I don't know, I found it in the forest-"

"The forest? I thought I told you not to go in there. The last time you did, you twisted your ankle, and we had no clue where you were for most of the night!" Rosemary scolded causing the small white haired child to look guilty.

"Sorry, Mommy, I tried to listen, but a voice told me to follow it. It led me to the ball," Sarrina stated in a small voice, her shinning blue eyes brimming with tears, and pointing to the sphere.

"A voice? Sarrina…are you that lonely?" Rose asked sadly placing the sphere to the side and cupping her youngest daughter's face with her hands.

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Sarrina pouted, knowing what her mother was about to talk about.

"You know very well what I mean. Don't you have any friends to play with? Why don't you go out and make trouble like the other children? All you do while your siblings are at school is simply walk around the compound and stare outside. You worry me, my little white princess," Rose sighed, pulling her daughter close.

"I know, Mommy, but Kei and Kimi play with me all the time! So don't you worry!" Sarrina giggled and hugged back.

"Now, come on, Princess, your father should be home in a few minutes. He sent a messenger bird ahead of him. He'll be really happy to see your new dress," Rosemary laughed and stood, turning back to the stove.

"Mommy…did we get a dog?" Sarrina asked pointing to a large midnight black canine.

Rosemary turned to the dog and her eyes widened. _'That's no dog!'_ "Sarrina! Run!"

The order came too late because the wolf charged at the small girl. Sarrina yelled out as the wolf leap onto, no, into her. _'It hurts!'_ she whimpered in her mind.

**'The pain will go away if you'd stop fighting me, brat…'** a voice growled,**'To think I waited those years sealed inside that sphere and kept by the Kage. It only took a child to steal me away, how pathetic.'**

_'The K-Kage…?'_

**'Yeah, now sleep, brat, I don't need you dying right away on me. I'll only be sealed away in that sphere again.'**

_'W-who-'_

**'Sleep! I, Sin, order you, child!'**

_'…m…my first…friend…'_Sarrina thought and slipped into to the darkness.

**'Friend, eh? Well whatever floats your boat, kid…'**

**Part 3**

Kerica sighed as she walked through the halls of the Mikadzuki compound. It had been only a week, but already severe changes had occurred. First of all, her mother, who had brown hair and purple eyes, had committed suicide, leaving only her father with black hair and mis-matched eyes to care for her. Her sister hated her even more so now than ever, if that was even possible. Her father was also a lot sadder, but through it all she knew he loved her dearly.

To top ot off, her training had increased drastically. The Kage, who she always clashed with, seemed to be scared of her now, and was nicer to her. That frightened her more in spite of everything. The Kage was never nice to anybody, least of all her. The weakling, the child that could do nothing right in his eyes…

Then, what hurt the worst was all of a sudden she had no friends. All her usual playmates left her, their parents detesting her, and they all called her names. The only friends she had now were her father and Safaia.

Kerica heard shouting, and turned the corner and peeked into her father's room. _'Neri's arguing with Otou-san again…' _she sighed, _'So what else is new…'_ She moved on, not caring to hear the same old story about how Nerieta was jealous. _'She's more deserving, she is stronger, she is older, she is this, she is that…'_ Kerica mocked and kicked a random pebble as she walked out of the compound. No one bothered her anymore, so she could roam around however she pleased.

Keri paused as she saw two people at the gate. Frowning, she walked up to them, and raised an eyebrow when they didn't run away, "Ooi…are you two the new helpers?" she asked gently and jumped, grabbing hold of the chain that opened the gate. She balanced on a bar and watched them curiously.

The boy who had a tough build grinned at her and nodded, "We sure are! Mind letting us in?" he asked, his onyx eyes glittering. His midnight black hair was wild and untamed, but he looked good that way.

Keri took out the key hanging around her neck and unlocked the chain. The girl pushed open the gate gently, and she jumped down, "My name's Kerica. You might want to wait until my sister, Nerieta, runs out the door in about five minutes, though. She and Otou-san are arguing, _again_," she sighed.

"My name's Kimi Uchiha," the girl smiled softly and bowed in respect, her raven black hair tumbling over her shoulder, "This hyper idiot next to me is my elder brother, Kei Uchiha," she nudged the boy playfully.

Keri was in awe. Even the smallest movements the young Uchiha girl made were flawless and magnificent. She grinned, immediately inspired.

"Ooi! I am not an idiot!" Kei growled and folded his arms.

"Sure you're not," Kimi giggled, "I love you, Kei," she purred innocently as she walked forward towards the porch.

"Suuuuure you do," Kei huffed and ruffled Kerica's hair before he joined Kimi.

Kerica watched, dumbfounded, as the two newcomers easily avoided a running Nerieta and walked through the door, still talking, and her eyes widened when Kei shot her a grin and a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner. Grinning now as well, she didn't even notice the rain start as she bounced around happily and through the gate, walking on air.

She had new friends!

**Part 4**

Yet another week passed and after confirmation by Mejiro, Kei and Kimi were able to come and go as they pleased, being paid well for each thing they accomplished. Mejiro had skillfully gotten Kei into fixing things around the compound, and at the moment Kei was laughing as he drove the nail deeper into the almost repaired kitchen table while listening to Kimi rant on about how he should have fixed the table hours ago.

"Hey, I wanted to check up on Sarrina. After all she hasn't had much time alone with us," Kei explained as he finished his work.

"…Okay, fine, but next time finish your work before you run off." Kimi sighed, feeling guilty for scolding her older brother on leaving without knowing why. "…Kei, I worry about her…I mean every time I look into her eyes, I can't help but to wish for her old blue eyes back. Those red ones don't belong on her. They make her look…scary."

"I know, but at least she has someone to keep her company while we're away." Kei shrugged as he stood.

"…I caught her talking to him, Kei. She was just outside telling him everything from falls to tears to laughs. Mom caught her, too. You should have seen it…she looked so helpless." Kimi shuddered at the memory.

"Do you think it's easy for dad? He's an ANBU caption and he no longer gets missions from the Kage because the Kage wants Sarrina 'happy'. He may never tell us, but we both know he loved being an ANBU. To take away something that someone loves…it's like ripping out someone's heart with a spoon." Kei sighed turning his onyx eyes to Kimi, but when he noticed a figure behind Kimi he put on a grin, "Hey squirt-chan!"

"Kei! Be nice! Don't worry, Kerica-chan, I'll get him for ya!" Kimi laughed and tackled her brother in one graceful jump, using her slim body to slide under his arms to pin them above his head, "Ha! I-ah!"

Kei rolled them over and sat proudly on Kimi's stomach. "Ha! I win!"

"H-hey! No fair!" Kimi accused as she tried to push Kei off with little success.

Kerica giggled as she watched the wrestling go on, "Kei, Kimi, you don't have to be happy all the time around me. You can be sad, too…I don't know who Sarrina is, but if she's the same as me…then I understand," she smiled gently, though it was sad as well.

Kei got off Kimi and went over to Kerica, wrapping her in a big hug, "It's alright, squirt-chan!" he grinned at her, "We'll be sad when we want to, but while we're with you, our job is to make you as happy as possible!" he cheered lifting her up into the air.

Kerica cried out and laughed, grinning back down at him, "Arigato, Kei-kun!" She hugged him, "I'll keep smiling, then, for you!"

"Ooi! Kei, Kimi!" Mejiro came in. He chuckled when he saw the three of them all smiling, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you father got a new mission. It seems his team missed him so much, they got through the Kage. He's to be heading out to Suna to do some investigating on a Jinchuuriki there. He's taking Sarrina with him, hoping new sights will help her. You two are to head home to see them off, and Kei you will be staying with Rosemary to keep her company and protect her. Kimi, it is up to you if you wish to come back as normal work hours or stay with your mother. Either way, you'll both be paid the usual."

Kei and Kimi looked at another before nodding to Mejiro. Kimi bowed to the master of the household while Kei picked Kerica up, "Thank you so much, Mejiro-san. We will return to work as soon as possible," Kimi promised, straightening up from the bow.

"Yeah! I mean, I can't let Kimi corrupt little Squirt-chan!" Kei teased, spinning Kerica around.

"Kei! Put her down before you both get hurt! We need to go see Father and Sarrina off," Kimi stated, crossing her arms.

The Uchiha boy laughed and set Kerica down. "You know what, I'd bet you and Sarrina would get along really well Squirt-chan. She's a bit older, about a year, but I'm sure that wouldn't make a difference." he said, ruffling the small demon girl's hair, "Well, I guess we'll see you when we get back!"

With that Kei raced out of the kitchen followed by Kimi, whom yelled after him for leaving her behind. Once out of the household, the two Uchiha forced chakra into their feet to speed them up. Kei, of course, arrived first because he was older and also he had a head start. Kimi managed to enter the living room in time to see Sarrina tackle Kei to the ground.

"Kei-Ani (big brother Kei)! You're back! Otou-san (father) and I are going on a trip!" the white haired cheered, sitting upon her brother's stomach.

"I know! Mejiro-san told us! You lucky dog!" Kei said with a grin, flipping them over to where Sarrina was on the floor so that he could pick her up.

Kimi laughed at the site as she walked to her father, "Otou-san, when are you leaving?"

"Well, in a few minutes. We're supposed to meet the others at the docks soon," Haroki answered, going on one knee to be at eye level.

Kimi looked over her father with a smile. He had on the typical ANBU wear with black pants and black sleeveless shirt. On his arms were gloves that reached to his mid-bicep with wrappings around both tops, along with arm guards and plates on the tops of his hands. On his chest he wore gray armor that all ANBU wear. On his right thigh he had wrapped about two inches of wrapping. On his feet were black ninja sandals. His white hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail to avoid it in his face.

Kimi hugged her father tightly before being pulled away by Sarrina whom had wiggled out of Kei's grasp. Kimi laughed and hugged her as well.

**Part 5**

After about thirty minutes, Haroki and Sarrina left the house, and went to the docks. There they met up with about five men each wore the same clothes as Haroki; however, each had a different mask. The man on the far left had a fox mask, the man next to him a bird mask, and the man in the middle had a monkey mask. The two men next to him were apparently twins because both had cat mask. Haroki himself had a wolf mask.

Feeling out of place, Sarrina glanced down at her own clothes. She wore a plan tan dress that made her white hair and pale skin appear to have even less color to them. On her feet were ten dress shoe much unlike any normal shoe wear she usually had on.

Haroki smiled down at Sarrina before picking her up, "All right, my Moon-hime (Princess Moon), you ready to go?"

Sarrina grinned back at her father, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, "Hai!"

"Good, because I believe these men have a special gift just for you," the ANBU caption stated as he set his daughter in front of his squad.

The twin ANBU, whom had their hands behind their backs, came forward. Once they were directly in front of the little demon girl, they presented two furry bundles to her. One bundle had white fur a black spot on the back its head. The other had just the opposite with black fur and a white spot.

Sarrina gasped at the gifts and looked up at the twins with wide eyes, "Arigato gozaimasu (thank you)! What are they?"

The ANBU members chuckled making the girl blush. The Monkey-masked one answered, "They are wolf pups, Moon-hime. Hiroaki and Hiroshi found their litter a few days ago, but they were the only survivors so they took them in so that they could give the pups to you." Haroki explained as the twins handed the pups to the small child.

"I think I'll call the black one, Yang, and the white one Yin because they remind me of the Yin-Yang sign!" Sarrina announced, "I'm naming them after their spots, though, not their fur," she explained when the AMBU looked at each other with confusion in their eyes behind their masks.

Sarrina grinned up at the ANBU members as all of them, including her father, walked with her onto the boat that awaited them. The boat trip itself wasn't all that pleasant because the small demon girl became sea sick only a few hours into the trip. Sin had a blast at this fact, teasing her constantly about it. When they finally reached Suna's dock, Sarrina had all but ran off the ship. The ANBU squad laughed, but became serious because their mission officially started.

Haroki allowed Sarrina to wonder around Suna as long as she promised to be back at their hotel before dark.


	2. Little Coon and Cub

Little Coon and Cub

Gaara walked solemnly through the streets of Suna, noting with sadness how all the other kids shrank away from him and/or ran away. Why was he so alone? Why did they treat him like this? He was like all of them, just able to control Sand and he had a demon inside him. It made no sense!

Gaara touched the mark on his forehead, the kanji symbol for love, "What is love?" he murmured to himself. He shook his head and started running to clear his head of frustration. However, he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them both down. He landed on the person's shoulder, "Gomenasai, Gomenasai!" he chanted scrambling off of the person, and once he could turn around, he saw it was a girl, "I didn't mean to!" he cried bowing his head, expecting her to run like everyone else did.

Sarrina landed with a grunt on the ground. Sin laughed loudly in her head.

_'Do you have to make fun of me?'_ Sarrina asked in her head with a frown.

**'Of course, you clumsy brat!'**

Sarrina sighed inwardly as she looked up at the person whom she literally ran into. She tilted her head slightly as she stood, dusting off her tan dress. She winced when she put pressure on her left ankle, but quickly hid it.

She made a quick look-over of the boy. He had blood red hair, and the most dazzling sea green eyes she had ever seen. Around those eyes of his were dark marks that reminded Sarrina of a raccoon. He wore a high collar shoulder cape over black shirt. He also wore a large cloth belt that covered his entire midsection and the top of his black pants. On his feet were black sandals.

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going!" Sarrina giggled, but stopped when she saw that he looked terribly sad, "Hey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt? If you did, I'll go get my Otou-san, he'll fix you right up!"

Gaara looked up at the girl, gulping when he felt his heart leap. She was gorgeous, her white hair framing her angelic face wonderfully. Her eyes were red, but he was unafraid. For some reason, the way her eyes glowed reminded him of a wolf in the dark. He stood and noticed the symbol of love on her shoulder where he had landed, and then he spotted the wolf cubs, "Little cub," he said softly looking at her and then blushed, explaining quickly at her confused expression, "You look like a little cub."

Gaara was confused, though, "You didn't run…" he bit his lip, "Why? I have a demon within me…" he looked around him as the sand that had covered him as usual just in time came off. Still, she didn't run, "I'm controlling the Sand without hand-signs…why aren't you running? Everyone runs…"

Sarrina looked down at the love symbol with a confused face but she became even more confused when the boy called her 'Little Cub'. Yin and Yang, whom were still mere pups, moved restlessly in the open top bag. Sarrina reach out a hand and petted them to calm them before turning her eyes back to the boy.

With her face still a little red from the sudden nickname, Sarrina grinned widely at the demon child, "Really? I have a demon too! His name is Sin. He's my friend, even though he picks on me," she giggled and poked the red head's nose. "Little Coon, that's what I'll call you since you look like a raccoon!"

Gaara looked at her in confusion but then smiled, "Alright!" he agreed, "My mentor doesn't care how long I'm out so long as I come back. It's nearing sunset, where are you staying?" he asked grinning, "I can lead you back."

"I know where I'm staying! It's just back-ow!" Sarrina yelped went she tried to step in the direction of her hotel with her hurt ankle. She went down on one knee, holding her ankle tenderly. She sniffed, holding back tears.

**'Hahaha! Look where your clumsiness got you!'** Sin laughed.

Gaara went to her, "Little cub, are you alright?" he asked her, "I'll carry you," he said and managed to get her on his back to carry her piggy-back-style. He picked up the bag with the pups in them and handed them to the girl his hands would be free as he secured them under her legs, "I think I know where you were talking about," he assured as he faced the direction she had been headed.

"You just hang on, 'kay?" Gaara grinned and started walking, feeling the happiest he'd ever been as she kept trusting arms around his neck. After several minutes they finally arrived at the apartment complex. The sun had set five minutes ago and a man in AMBU wear was standing outside the doors, arms folded. He bit his lip and bowed his head, trying to hide his "raccoon" eyes.

The man had a stern face on, however, the look changed to worry as he uncrossed his arms while he walked closer. "Moon-hime, what happened to you?" Hiroki asked in an almost demanding voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Otou-san, but I met a Little Coon on the way. We ran into each other, and I guess I hurt my ankle." Sarrina admitted, moving her leg to show the swollen ankle.

Hiroki frowned deeply, but turned to the boy, "Thank you for helping my daughter, uh, Little Coon. If you want you can take her inside, or I can."

Gaara kept his eyes hidden; thinking that if the girl's father saw his face he would take her away from him. He really didn't want that. However, he didn't want to let her go just yet, so he smiled a little, "I'll take her inside, just lead the way," he said trying his best to be cheerful and not let his fear of being shoved away show.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he led the red haired boy to the room he and Sarrina shared. Sarrina innocently nuzzled the back of her Little Coon's neck. All her life she believed that form of affection to be common since she saw her mother and father do that each other as much as they did it to her and her siblings.

"If you would put her on the small bed so I can take care of her ankle." Hiroki said, taking out a medical kit from his baggage.

Gaara did as what he was told and smiled at Sarrina while his back was turned away from her father, "I'll see you soon," he told her and kissed her nose before leaving her to her father to take care of. He thought about her all that night, and with his hope renewed, he tried playing with some kids…

"So, who was that boy?" Hiroki asked as he wrapped Sarrina's ankle after performing a healing jutsu on it.

"I don't know his name, but he's like me." Sarrina giggled as her father tucked her in for the night.

"Oh? How so?" the white haired ninja asked with a small frown.

Sarrina yawned as she started to drift. "Like…me…" her words slurred and finally she fell asleep.

Kerica heard from a very happy Kei that his sister was back from her trip. She giggled with him when he told of how seasick she was when she got back the night before, even though it was her second one. During the week he had been away, Kimi had given her a black flute with silver designs all over it. While playing random tunes on it as she travelled the streets, she had also found a black and orange kitten injured and broken. After healing the poor creature up, he was inseparable from her side. She decided to name him Kuro.

Kerica giggled and watched Kei work on some of his trinkets he was making for Sarrina, "What are you making this time, Kei-kun?" she asked him as she petted Kuro. They were taking a break from training and he had pulled out a special metal and began carving with a small kunai for the big shapes and a needle for the little details.

Kei grinned at Kerica, showing her a partly finished necklace. "It's going to be a set of twin dragons when I get done with it. You see, Sarrina told me about a boy she met in Suna. So I thought it was time I made something for her to one day give to her true love. Do you want me to make you one?"

Kimi walked over to the two with a smile. "Otou-san sent me a message saying I get to go visit Konoha with him next week."

"Of course the girls always go with Otou-san on his missions. I don't mind, but still." Kei shrugged.

"Otou-san also said that you are coming too, don't be a cry baby." Kimi teased and her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aww! How long will you two be gone?" Keri asked and then looked at Kei, "Yeah, I'd like a necklace, too," she agreed, "Give it to Sarrina though to give to me, so when I meet her I'll definitely know," she grinned.

"No longer than a week tops. Sarrina doesn't want to go though; she says that she doesn't want to get sick again," Kimi said in a sympathetic tone.

"Alright! I'll make it right away!" Kei grinned. "But first I believe it's time for lunch! Correct Kimi-chan?"

"For you? Not. For Kerica, of course." Kimi grinned as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Not fair Kimi!" Kei yelled after her with a pout.

Kerica laughed and jumped up, "Come on, Kei-kun, I'm sure she was just kidding," she grinned as his stomach growled. She took his hand and with Kuro lounging in her other arm, she dragged him to the kitchen and sat him down, "What you gonna make for lunch, Kimi-Oneesan (Big Sister Kimi)?" she asked happily, "Oh, and when will you and Kei-kun leave?"

"I was thinking about instant ramen with some chips on the side," Kimi giggled, ruffling Kerica's hair, "We'll be leaving next week."

"Kimi-chan, have I told you how beautiful you look today? Oh and how the light just makes your hair shine!" Kei praised.

"Yes, Kei, I'll fix your food, too. Now stop being a kiss-up, it's not the Uchiha way." Kimi teased.

"Of course you'd know. After all, you have a thing for a certain Uchiha," Kei smirked.

"T-t-that's not true! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kimi protested.

Kerica giggled and petted Kuro as she looked up at Kimi, "You have someone you like?" she asked, "Someone you can go home to?" She grinned at their confused faces, "A place where someone thinks of you is the place you can return to."

"H-hai, his name is Sasuke…but don't tell anyone, please." Kimi admitted.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kei exclaimed.

"Do you want your food?"

"……Yes…"

"Then drop the subject."

"…Hai……So Kerica how's Kuro?" Kei asked as Kimi turned to start cooking.

Kerica looked down at the purring machine curled up into a little orange and black fuzzy ball. "His leg is still a bit wobbly and gives out on him now and again, but Otou-san's and Kimi's healing helped out a lot, so he's recovering fast." She grinned up at him, "I would like to start sending Kuro back and forth with you," she said brightly, "I'll put little messages I only want Sarrina to read in his collar, and you tell her to do the same! It'll be our own little game to play."

"You're sure set on being in contact with my little sis, aren't you! Alright, in fact she has two wolf pups that just opened their eyes yesterday, so maybe soon they can bring you messages to you as well." Kei chuckled and went back to work on Sarrina's necklaces.

"Sarrina's curious about you, too, Kerica-chan, she just hasn't thought up how to be in contact with you." Kimi added, watching the ramen boil before pouring it out into five bowls. "I made some for Kuro too. I'll be right back. I'm going to take this other one to your father."

"'Kay!" Keri watched Kimi leave and then looked back at Kei, "I didn't know she had wolf pups! Pretty cool Kuro and them can grow up together like Sarrina-chan and I will!" she cheered, "Hey, Kei-kun, do you have someone to return home to?" she asked curiously and hopped off the chair to grab some paper and a pencil, and then sat back down, all without dropping Kuro who didn't stop purring in his deep sleep. She began writing different things in it, but didn't allow Kei to see.

Kei picked on Kerica by looking over her shoulder, 'trying' to see what she wrote. "Well, not yet, but someday!"

"I already feel sorry for whoever it is." Kimi said as she reentered the kitchen. She walked to the cabinets to get the chips. Once she obtained the said items, Kimi walked over to the table. She placed the chips down before retrieving the bowels of ramen. "Eat up!"

Keri put the pad upside down and closer to Kimi, teasing Kei, "Arigato for lunch, Kimi-Oneesan!" she said and then woke Kuro up so he could eat, setting him on the floor where his bowl was. She giggled and then began eating herself, "Great, as always!" she praised.

"Arigato," Kimi blushed a little and then started nibbling at some chips, thinking about Sasuke and seeing him again soon.


	3. Uchiha Relationships

Authors' Note – As I'm co-writing this with someone, we came to the conclusion that the Uchiha probably inner-married to keep the specific Uchiha traits within the Uchiha clan so it wouldn't go to other people.

I hope this makes sense! Now on with the story!

Uchiha Relationships

Sasuke waited at the docks eagerly, gripping onto his mother's hand, "I see the ship nearby!" he bounced.

"Hai, hai, it's coming," Mikoto smiled sweetly down at him.

Kimi grinned widely at her father and brother. "I see the dock!"

Kei, whom ironically found out he too got seasick easily, smiled slightly while Hiroki chuckled.

"Hai, but remember what I talked to you about being alone." the ANBU reminded with a frown. He didn't enjoy the fact that he had to tell his oldest daughter not to be alone at his In-laws' compound, but even Rosemary instructed Kimi not to go around with Itachi alone.

"Hai, Otou-san! You won't have to worry; Kei-Ani will keep me safe!" Kimi stated with that smile that couldn't be moved.

Itachi and Fugaku hung around in the background, allowing the younger son and mother to be the welcoming committee to their visitors. Itachi felt a small smirk curve up his lips as he watched the crew members latch to the dock and then after anchor was dropped; they set out the plank for the passengers to come down off of. He watched with growing amusement as Kei dashed off the boat and breathed deeply of air that was not purely sea, and he quickly got his land-legs back, but not before vomiting a time or two.

Sasuke jumped and tried to look through the crowd and many other people. Where was she? He began to frown and watched as every last passenger got off the boat and even Uncle Hiroki patted his head before giving Mikoto a hug. He pouted deeply and felt tears well up, but he fought them away, knowing such a thing would make his father huff in frustration.

Kimi had followed behind another passenger, crouching low to hide herself. She managed to sneak up behind Sasuke and giggled silently as she tapped a single finger on his shoulder. When the boy whipped around, Kimi let out a laugh and hugged the boy close.

"Sasuke! You thought I didn't come didn't you!" Kimi snickered as Kei staggered over to them.

Sasuke gripped Kimi in a tight but not hurtful embrace, swinging her around happily, "Kimi-chan!" he grinned and then blushed, "You're right…I was worried you wouldn't show. I missed you so much!" he hugged her again, albeit a bit more gently, and nuzzled her neck, "I'm so, so, so glad you came! Otou-san is going to be teaching me a new technique soon, so you'll get to watch me!" he grinned happily.

Kimi laughed as she hugged back, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she giggled and pulled away to talk to Kei.

"Kei, how are you feeling?" Kimi asked gently.

"Well, I won't be teasing Sarrina about being seasick ever again…" Kei moaned sickly.

"Don't worry, we'll be at the compound soon enough." Kimi snickered.

As the young girl turned back to speak with Sasuke once more, she caught Itachi's eyes. It was as if he were trying to look into her mind by a single glance. Kimi quickly looked away, taking Sasuke's hand to comfort herself. She never told Sasuke about Itachi's actions and stares. She didn't want to ruin his view of his big brother.

Sasuke grinned at her and squeezed her hand a bit before he started running with her back in the direction of the compound. Many greeted Kimi as they passed, and he laughed joyously, jumping and bouncing around, "Kimi, I'm so, so glad you came," he told her yet again and then finally stopped at the gate, waiting for his and her family.

Itachi frowned and watched his little brother brighten up so much it almost seemed his grin was glowing and it couldn't be erased for the world. It sickened him, and it made him glower in displeasure. He wanted her, and he couldn't help but feel hate well up inside at the fact she refused to be around him, that the only person she hung with was Sasuke. What was so special about him? It angered him greatly, but he hid his emotions as usual.

Mikoto smiled at Hiroki, "So, how's my sister doing?" she asked him.

Kimi laughed breathlessly when they finally reached the gate, "Sasuke, how come every time I come to see you, you all but drag me to the compound?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Kei, though still feeling nauseous, kept his eyes on Itachi as he watched Sasuke pull Kimi away to the compound. He personally had trouble being around Itachi because of his…_feelings_ towards the girl that was half his age. He kept his mouth shut because Kimi begged him to, but he was still cautious.

"She's doing great. Sarrina didn't want to go another sea trip so soon after going to Suna. She's apparently gets seasick like Rose. So they both decided to stay home this time." Hiroki answered with a grin.

Sasuke laughed and hugged her, nuzzling her neck, "Because you are amazing and it's a gift to me whenever I see you come. Last time Uncle came and didn't have you, I was really sad," he told her.

Itachi smirked a bit as Kei strayed a bit from him, but then he had to avoid a biking child, so he purposely slammed his arm into the boy, jarring him enough out of sight from the three grown-ups that the boy shuddered and fell to the ground, vomiting. He pretended to be concerned when Hiroki and his mother looked, and his father just shrugged and kept walking.

Mikoto hurried over, "Oh, sweety," she rubbed his back and rubbed away his tears with her sleeve. When he was done, she picked him up, "You'll be alright," she soothed, "I have some nausea medicine at the compound."

Kimi giggled at the ticklish feeling, "That's sweet! I missed you, too."

Kei coughed, spitting out the little bile still in his mouth. He glared heatedly at the other Uchiha. He remained silent but cursed him in his head. He rested against Mikoto and groaned, feeling horrible.

Mikoto frowned and then glanced at her eldest son before walking forward. Soon enough, they reached the gate and she watched as Fugaku unlocked it for Kimi and Sasuke who raced inside and around the back. She was sure he was going to show her the tree house he had built with the help of Teyaki, a friend and older relative of theirs. She sat Kei down on the couch and got him some medicine and also some of his favorite juice, "Here you go, Kei."

Sasuke laughed and picked Kimi up, having designed the little hut to be gotten into by those who knew how to jump really high like ninjas. He set her on the "porch" and then used a bit of his blood and a jutsu to open the door, leading her inside where it was all lavished like a mini-room, "How do you like it?!" he smiled from ear to ear.

Kei smiled at his aunt. "Thanks, I guess it's payback for teasing Sarrina about being seasick. Wish they could have come, I know you two haven't seen much of each other."

Kimi looked around the room in awe, "Wow! Did you build this on your own, or did you have help?"

"Karma and plenty of it, sweaty," Mikoto ruffled his hair.

"I made it with Uncle Teyaki," Sasuke grinned at her, "I…made it with you in mind, too," he blushed.

Kei laughed and moved away slightly to fix his hair again. "So how have things been here?"

Kimi's cheeks reddened as well as she turned to face Sasuke. "You thought of me while you made this? That's so sweet! But I have to ask - why?"

"Your Uncle Fugaku has been even harder on Sasuke lately, convincing him indirectly to train until he passes out, comparing him and Itachi," Mikoto sighed, "All I can do is be here to bandage Sasuke up or take him to bed. Itachi's been nicer to him as well. It's like he's hiding something, but for the life of me I can't figure out what."

Sasuke turned away as he turned as red as a tomato, "I…wanted a place we could hang out as we grow up. I hope…we can do that, anyway," he smiled meekly, "I like being with you, and hope you come here more often."

Man, I feel for Sasuke. I mean training back home is hard, but not that hard. Dad knows when I'm pushing my limit and won't make me push much pass it at any given time." Kei grimaced slightly. "I hope everything turns out fine."

"Of course I'll hang out with you! I like being with you too!" Kimi giggled and hugged Sasuke from behind, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I hope so, too," Mikoto nodded, "The medicine helping any?" she asked gently.

Sasuke felt himself relax into her touch and he smiled, "There are plenty of pillows and blankets over here, and I have snacks," he told her after a while of enjoying her arms around him. He took her hand and led her to a far corner, making her sit down, "I have glazed doughnuts, chocolate doughnuts, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, double chocolate chip cookies, Oreos…" he listed off a bunch more sweets.

"Yea, I feel tons better!" Kei grinned, punching the air.

"That's good, then I guess it's time to train." Hiroki stated as he walked by.

Kei doubled over, "Oh! My stomach! I-it hurts sooo much!"

"Ha ha ha, come on, enough faking." Hiroki chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Maaaan!" Kei pouted in his eight year old way.

Kimi giggled and lightly punched Sasuke's arm. "Are you trying to turn me into a little pink pig? You know I can't resist anything with chocolate in it!" she grinned, picking up a double chocolate chip cookie and began to munch on it.

Mikoto chuckled and watched them, "Take it easy, the both of you. You just got here, I don't want to have bandage anybody," she stated with her hands on her hips playfully.

Sasuke picked up a glazed doughnut, "You're adorable no matter how you look. You could have pink skin with purple polka dots, green hair, and have horns, but I'd still think you're pretty…" he grinned at her.

"Hai, hai. We will, Mikoto. I won't push him too hard," Hiroki grinned, lightly pushing Kei to the door. Kei sighed and moved sluggishly to prolong his waiting.

Kimi blushed and smiled, "Well you could look like a troll and I'd still think of you as my-um uh f-friend! _Best_ friend!"

Sasuke felt a bit of sadness at the words, and didn't know why, but he smiled despite himself, "Arigato, you're my best friend no matter what, too." He leaned against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling.

Kimi sat next to him, still blushing, but not from his words. She had almost let it slip that he was her crush. "I wish we didn't live so far apart..." the girl sighed, pulling her knees close to her chest and resting her head on them.

"I wish we didn't, either. Though, there's not much we can do about it except enjoy the time we have," Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kimi blushed at this position, but rested her head never the less on his shoulder and curled up by his side. "Sasuke…let's make a promise."

Sasuke smiled at her, "What sort of promise do you wish to make, sweet Kimi?" he asked her, nuzzling the hair on the side of her head.

"A promise for when we're older," Kimi giggled at the ticklish feeling of his nuzzle.

"Anything," Sasuke smiled and pulled away to look at her while she told the promise.

"Then promise me, when we get older..." Kimi blushed, and nibbled on her bottom lip. What if she made him promise her this, and he's not happy about it? Or worst, he broke it? Or perhaps even worst then that; what if she broke it?

The Uchiha sighed, pushing away the 'what if's'. It was like Kei said quite often, "If you live your life thinking about the 'what if's, could have, should have, would have happened', you're not seeing the beauty of what IS happening."

"When we get older…" she repeated before taking a deep breath, "You'll be my first k-kiss…"

Sasuke grinned at her, "Of course, Kimi! You'll be mine; too," he promised her, "I'd love to be your first anything." He brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled at her amethyst eyes.

Kimi blushed more than she had before, but smiled brightly. She hugged the male close, "Thank you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked, but smiled and hugged her in return. He sighed, "I love you, Kimi…" he nuzzled the nape of her neck, "We're cousins, but I really like you…"

"I love you, too," Kimi murmured shyly and closed her eyes in joy of the words finally spoken.


	4. Secret Messages

Secret Messages

Kerica missed Kimi and Kei, but she enjoyed sending messages back and forth to Sarrina and Rosemary. So far, they had learned that each other were Jinchuuriki, only Sarrina was wolf and Keri herself was a Tiger.

It was all so interesting! A lot of the things that were happening with them were the same, like no friends except Kei, Kimi, and their demons. They also had to have more training.

However, while Keri was home-schooled, Sarrina went to the Shadow Academy. Keri enjoyed hearing about Sarrina's day, and often gave comfort when the day was bad…which was unfortunately quite often.

Today, the Uchiha girl had gotten ambushed by several other students, and came home with bruises and a cut lip. Rosemary had to write the note for her.

Kerica wrote her response, _'I'm so sorry to hear that, and wish I could help, but all I can do is offer Kuro to stay the night. He is a great cuddle-buddy! He can go to the Academy, too, and keep Sarrina safe.' _She rolled the paper up and attached it to Kuro's collar, sending the kitten off back to Sarrina's place.

Sarrina sniffed for the hundredth time. She hurt all over and couldn't talk because every time she did her lip would brake open once more. Surprisingly, Sin comforted his host, quite angry with himself that he didn't protect her.

**'Hey, cheer up, kid. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame me! I should have protected you.'** the shadow wolf stated, his ears flattened against his head.

_"No, it wasn't your fault, my dear friend…"_

Rosemary opened the bedroom door with a small smile. "Sarrina-chan, Kerica-chan sent Kuro over!"

Sarrina tried to smile, but as soon as her lip stretched, it began to bleed once more. Rosemary frowned and opened the door wider to walk in, the small cat following close behind. The mother gently place a cloth from the side table onto the bleeding area.

"My poor little one. I wish we could have done something to stop this." Rose sighed and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the girl's forehead.

Kuro mewed and jumped up onto the bed, nuzzling Sarrina's hand and sat down, offering his collar to her.

Sarrina took the note from the male cat, and read it over. She smiled the best she could up at her mother as she began to pet Kuro's back.

Rose smiled down at the girl. It was such a nice change to see her daughter enjoying her 'conversions' with her new friend. She was afraid that Sarrina would never find a friend. Truth be told it worried her to no end many times.

The next day Rosemary expected Sarrina to ask if she could stay home another day, but the girl was dressed and ready by the time she came to wake her up.

"Are you sure you want to go today?" Rose questioned as she fixed the girl her lunch.

"Hai! Kerica-chan will want to know what today was like! And Kuro will protect me!" Sarrina giggled.

"Well, alright, but I don't enjoy knowing that my little girl might get hurt again." Rosemary sighed as she handed her the lunch and watched as the girl skipped outside.

Keri got permission from her father to walk around town, and she decided to go to the Academy and see if she could spot her little kitten. She stayed hidden from sight, and travelled closer to the charcoal black school. They were having morning recess, and she spotted the only white-haired girl in the whole crowd, and she suspected that was Sarrina. However, she could not see her face what with the way she was hiding and how the other children were going by.

Kerica whistled in a high-pitched tone only Kuro could hear, and she saw her cat bounding through the fence. She didn't forget her promise, so was quick to place the note in the collar and sent it back.

_'I'm watching over you, Sarrina_

_Kerica'_

Sarrina sighed quietly to herself, feeling a bit lonely. If her mother hadn't all but threatened the school about them protecting her daughter better or she'd have the Kage get involved. That only made things worse for the white haired girl. Now no one even spoke to her. Not that she liked being beat up, it still caused people to look at her. It was the only time she felt like she could be seen as the weak girl she was.

Another sigh escaped her before she reached down to pet the kitten belonging to her only friend besides Sin and her family. Her hand met with grass and dirt. Shocked, Sarrina frantically searched around for the animal. When she was about to called out, she spotted him. She grinned and picked the said animal up.

"You scared me for a second, Kuro!" she giggled, scratching him behind his ears. Her fingers brushed against a wad of paper.

Blinking, Sarrina unfolded the paper and read silently to herself. Her eyes widened and she looked around, but could find no one. A smile played on her lips as she pulled out a pen and wrote a response to the note.

_'Thank you, my friend!_

_Sarrina'_

Kerica smiled and tucked the paper in her pocket and sent Kuro back. She watched as the bell rang and everyone filed inside. Since it was unlikely anyone would pull something during class, she decided to go home for her daily training and learning. Around lunchtime she came back, and things were a bit lively. If it was good or bad, she didn't know. So she sat down and pulled out her peanut butter and peach jelly sandwich and bit down, examining the crowd and once she found Sarrina, she kept her eyes on her.

Whistling, Kuro came to her, and Keri wrote a note before sending him back and taking a swig of her chocolate milk.

_'I'm still here, Oneesan_

_Kerica'_

Sarrina received the note with a grin. She tried and failed once more at searching for her sister. Sighing in defeat, Sarrina resorted to drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Fairly soon school was released, and Sarrina skipped her way down the roads to her home. Half way she noticed a shadow move and stopped to investigate. She walked to the bushes, and slowly parted the plants.

A hand shot out and pushed her back. Sarrina cried out as she hit the ground. A laugh came from the very place where the hand had attacked her. The laugh wasn't that, 'Ha ha I got you, kind', it was that sadistic kind of laugh. Only one person that Sarrina knew of had that laugh.

Yutaka stepped out of the bushed with his crazed smile on his face. Neon green eyes drilled holes into Sarrina's as she stood up.

"Hello, Freak. Where is Kimi? I haven't seen her or your brother lately." Yutaka's slow, raspy voice chilled the poor girl too no end.

"She's not here! Now go away!" Sarrina demanded, stamping her foot.

"Sorry you brat, but no. Where is Kimi or…" Yutaka's eyes shot to Kuro, "I'll slice up your kitten into ribbons and tie them in your hair."

Sarrina snatched the said cat up. "Leave him alone! You meanie!"

With that Sarrina turned and ran as fast as she could the rest of the way home.

Kerica stepped from the shadows as Sarrina left. Her eyes burned sapphire blue and she hissed, "Unless you like to swim, Kimi's not around. A dead weight like you would drown anyway," she flipped her hair, "That was my cat you just threatened, by the way. I don't take to morons like you scaring my friends."

Yutaka's eyes slid lazily to Kerica. "So she's over seas……seeing how only two places are accessible by water, Kimi is either in Suna or Konoha. I know she has family in Konoha, so that is the most likely choice. Thank you, demon-girl, I know where my Kimi is now." Yutaka chuckled, suddenly 'poofing' away.

Kerica felt the color drain from her face and she bolted to Sarrina's house, looking through the window, and spotted Kuro. She whistled, and Kuro came to the door. She bent down to the bottom crack, "Kuro, get Rosemary…" she watched his little shadow disappear and then waited for Sarrina's mother.

Rosemary hummed as she waited on the cookies to finish baking. She felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, Rose saw Kuro. With a smile, she bent down in front of the kitten.

"Hello, is there something you want, Kuro?" the mother of three asked sweetly.

Kuro mewed and used his paw to point towards the door before he ran off again. he sat at the door, mewing more.

Rose stood, and followed. Once there she saw a shadow under the door. Rosemary opened the door slowly. Upon seeing an unknown girl, Rosemary blinked.

"Yes? May I help you, little girl?"

"Rosemary, I'm Kerica. Please, I made a terrible mistake, and Kimi might be in danger," Keri begged and stayed hidden so Sarrina would not see her if she came around, "It's Yutaka," she continued, and once she said the name she obviously didn't have to continue.

Rosemary gasped as her eyes widened. "What did you do? Please tell me."

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Did you hint at where Kimi is? Said something that he could figure out where she is?"

"He threatened Sarrina with cutting up my cat, and when Sarrina left I tried making a smart comeback…said that 'since you're such a dead weight, you'd drown anyway' but it didn't work out the way I planned," Kerica cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Rose hugged Kerica, "It is okay. Yutaka is horribly smart. Anyone else wouldn't have picked up on that like he did. Now I need you to go home while I contact my husband."

Kerica nodded and hugged her back, "Tell Sarrina I said hi," she said before hurrying off.


	5. Protection

Chapter 5 - Protection - Censored

Hiroki watched with a smile as Kimi practiced her kunai throwing while waiting for Sasuke. He frowned when he noticed a messenger bird land close to him. He took the message, read over it, and quickly turned to look for Kimi. He panicked slightly when he couldn't find her.

Mikoto frowned as she came out and saw Hiroki looking around, "Hiroki, what's wrong?" she said frightened.

"Kimi is missing. I took my eyes off her for a moment to read a message sent from Rose, and looked back up and she was gone. I know who it was that took her, but I can't find them." Hiroki stated, continuing his search for his daughter.

Mikoto frowned, "What's going on, Hiroki?"

"A boy at her school, Yutaka....he's a very strange boy. He stocks Kimi constantly. He has gotten to a point that he tries……to do horrible things to her," Hiroki explained.

Mikoto gasped, "I'll go tell Fugaku!" she said and quickly ran off.

------------

Kimi struggled against the unknown attacker. "Now, now, love. Don't struggle."

Kimi froze at the voice for a moment before struggling harder. She managed to mule kick Yutaka, giving her a chance to ran away. She took it.

Yutaka chuckled and easily followed after her. he was the best in the whole school next to Kei, and he wanted Kimi more than anyone. He caught her and poofed farther away from where she was trying to get. Slamming her into a tree, he kissed her roughly.

Kimi kneed him, and pushed away. Knowing that she couldn't get away if she ran, Kimi screamed the loudest she could. Those years winning the screaming contests during the summers proved true; she was one heck of a screamer.

------------

Hiroki heard the scream and instantly took off towards it. How could he have been so foolish as to take his eyes off of his daughter!?

------------

Itachi was watching Sasuke and his father from afar, but then the wind blew awkwardly. He looked towards the forest and decided to walk that direction.

After walking for a while Itachi heard the scream only about a mile off, and changed course for that way. What could be happening? The scream was also cut short, so was the person being tortured? He picked up his pace so he could get there faster.

Fugaku had watched his eldest son leave, and continued to watch over Sasuke. After a few minutes he heard the high pitched scream. He turned around just in time to see his wife coming down the path. He ran up to her and caught her frantic form, "Mikoto, what is going on?" he asked firmly.

Mikoto quickly explained and after she did she pulled away from her husband and went to Sasuke, who was confused and frightened.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. As he looked towards the forest area, "Why was there a scream?"

Mikoto hugged her son, "Come, let's wait at home for your father," she said quickly and picked him up, running home.

Kei awoke to the sound of his sister's scream. Years of going to those competitions taught him to know if it was his sister screaming or someone else. He jumped out of the bed he was on and left to find someone. He found Mikoto and Sasuke first.

"What's going on? I heard Kimi scream." Kei said with a worried face.

Mikoto set Sasuke down, "Sasuke, get a robe from the closet in the bathroom. Kei, grab a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Then both of your stay in the kitchen until I call for you, understand?"

Sasuke nodded; "Alright!" he said and dashed off to get the bath robe.

Yutaka growled and used a jutsu to seal her voice. He smirked at her and then used his shadows to bind her hands and feet to the tree. After that, the boy kissed her again, "You hurt me, sweetheart. I didn't like that," he purred sadistically in her ear as he licked the shell of it making her shiver involuntarily. He ripped at her clothes, leaving shreds for their remains.

Kimi cried as she struggled against the bindings. Why her? Why did he choose to like her?! She didn't want this! No, she never wanted anything to do with him!

***Censored* (unsensored virson for"ch6" but it's still ch5)**

Itachi threw his kunai and when Yutaka was distracted, he caught the boy with his Sharingan, forcing him to release Kimi from the jutsus that had been placed on the young girl. He caught her, taking off his shirt and wrapping her naked form up in it.

Itachi cradled her in one arm as he held a kunai in his other hand and faced Yutaka what had just finished pulling up his pants, "How disgusting. Her body is not even close to maturity, yet you planned to take her innocence away?" he growled and then as he saw the hand signs for teleportation jutsu, he activated his Sharingan and copied Yutaka, easily catching him when he poofed away, and he kept his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder, "You are staying right here, boy," he hissed just as he felt Hiroki getting closer, "Over here!" he called to his Uncle.

Kimi sobbed into Itachi's bare shoulder. All she wanted was to see Sasuke again. Why did he have to follow her!?

Yutaka frowned at the male. "She is mine. I will do as I wish."

"I am not yours!" Kimi screamed at Yutaka.

Itachi tightened his grip on Yutaka's shoulder, "You were not able to take her completely, so she is not yours," he said firmly. He saw his Uncle burst through the bushes, "My father should be on his way. I'll let you two decide what to do with him," he kept Yutaka in place for Hiroki to grab him, "I'll take Kimi home."

Itachi made sure Hiroki had Yutaka bound before he took off to the compound, "It's alright, Kimi-itoko (Cousin Kimi), You'll be with Sasuke shortly," he wiped the blood from her bruised lips and held her close. He opened the door and saw Kei in the kitchen along with Sasuke. He smiled sadly at them before he turned towards the room Kimi was sharing with his little brother.

Mikoto tried taking Kimi from him, but he just shook his head, "Let me do this. I need to make up for bad first impressions."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, going to the kitchen, "Kei, Sasuke, go take care of Kimi," she said gently.

Kei glared at the floor, silently cursing Yutaka with all his being. He should have never allowed her to fight off those bullies. He should have done that. Perhaps this would have never happened if he had.

Kimi shook as she closed her eyes. How could she face Sasuke now that this had happened to her. She felt dirty, unclean, and stained. How will she live with herself?

Sasuke watched his brother stand Kimi up. Itachi slowly took off the shirt and Sasuke wrapped the robe around her, nuzzling her shoulder as Kei tied the robe, "Kimi…you're safe now," he murmured.

Kimi flinched at all touches. Too many hands. She felt her brother gently place a warm, wet rag against the skin of her face. It was too much.

"Let me alone!" Kimi cried out, pushing away from all three boys.

Itachi tapped Kei's shoulder, "Let us go, Sasuke can care for her." He dragged Kei up and out of the room.

Sasuke took the cloth Kei had held and went to Kimi who had curled up in the corner, "Kimi…it's just me, Sasuke," he told her and slowly dabbed her forehead, "I'm here for you, Kimi," he frowned at her bloodied and bruised lips, "Our promise is still in effect, if you want it to be," he soothed.

Kimi stared up at Sasuke in wonder. "H-how can you say that? I broke the promise……you won't get to be my first kiss…it's my fault…"

"It's one thing if it's accidentally stolen, or an annoying brother of a friend snatches it from you," Sasuke shrugged, "If it had been something like that then I would've shrugged it off and the promised would have certainly been broken. Though," he caressed her cheek, "What happened just now, Kimi…" he rested his forehead against hers, "If it makes you happy, the promise is still in tacked." He hugged her tightly, protectively, "If anything, it's not your fault."

Kimi cried onto Sasuke's shoulder. "I just don't understand! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?!"

Sasuke held her tightly nuzzling her, "I do…I love you," he murmured, "You deserve me, Kimi," he said gently, "Though…I'm not so sure I deserve you, since I was too busy thinking about pleasing father to protect you."

Kimi calmed down as she pulled back. "It's alright...as long as you care, I don't care who you try to please."

Sasuke pulled her to her feet and then over to the bed. He laid her down, "I'll go get you some water, since you're getting a little raspy, 'kay?" he said placing the cloth on her forehead. He frowned, not liking the fact she was starting to get a fever.

Kimi nodded slightly to him, but suddenly felt so tired and weak. All her emotions were numbed and dulled.

Sasuke kissed her cheek before exiting the room, watching as Itachi turned the corner from the living room and smiled at him, "Oniisan, Kimi's got a fever," he said with a frown.

Itachi patted Sasuke's head, "We'll take care of her," he promised.

-------

Fugaku folded his arms as he looked at Yutaka, "Well, Hiroki, tell me about this troublemaker?" he said, "Please, don't leave anything out, either, gruesome or not."

"This is an orphan at my village. Kimi save him from a group of bullies long ago. He began following her then. Pretty soon he started scaring her every chance he got. At first Rosemary and I thought it was just his way of showing that he liked her. Then it grew worst. We began catching him in our house, just watching her. This is the worst that he has ever-Where did he go!?" Hiroki yelled, finding the spot where the boy once was empty.

Fugaku sighed, "He won't get out of the village, don't worry. Come on, we'll go to the police station," he said and motioned for Hiroki to follow him. Sure enough, Yutaka was in a chakra-binding cell, his hands chained to the wall, "Well now…Yutaka, care to explain what you're doing here?"

Yutaka chuckled darkly. "Do you ask why jewels and metals are found in the ground? Do ask the tree why does it grow fruit? I am here for what is my nature. To be with my beloved. How is she? She has a lovely body, by the way."

Hiroki growled and slammed his hands on the prison wall, "Silence! Do not speck of my daughter in such away, you sick minded psycho!"

"Ooooh touche! Hahaha!" Yutaka laughed.

Fugaku sighed, "I see there's no reasoning with you. Hiroki, let's go home. This insane boy can stay here a day or two while I send a message to the Hokage."

Hiroki's face kept the glare as he turned away, "Fine. I need to see how Kimi is any way…"

Fugaku sighed but shrugged and the two fathers travelled home. He watched Hiroki go to Mikoto and went to Kei who had just finished talking to Itachi, "How's your little sister?" he asked.

(Hiroki/Mikoto talk in bold)

**Mikoto shook her head and stopped Hiroki from going down the hall, "Don't go into the room right now, Sasuke and Kimi need some time alone."**

Kei sighed and shook his head, "She's…alright physically, a few bruises, cuts. Mentally……she's not……"

**"……H-how is she?" Hiroki asked slowly, hanging his head.**

Fugaku nodded, "Yutaka is locked up in the station, so she'll be safe."

**Mikoto sighed, "Not good, but Sasuke will help her, don't you worry," she patted her brother-in-law's shoulder.**

"You don't know this kid…he's the second best at my academy…" Kei shook his head.

**"I should have been there to protect her…" Hiroki stated, running his hand through his hair.**

Fugaku frowned, "Kei, what do you know of Yutaka from school?"

**Mikoto rubbed his arm, "Everything will be fine," she soothed.**

"Tell you the truth……I don't think anyone actually knows much about him. He kept to himself, studied, trained, passed every class…" Kei ran his hand through his hair.

**Hiroki smiled slightly at Mikoto, "Arigato, I probably need to contact Rosemary."**

Fugaku nodded with a sigh, "What sorts of techniques does he use besides shadow and teleportation? What did he excel in? Sorry for so many questions, Kei…" he sighed.

**Mikoto smiled, "You can use Chisoku (speed), he can transfer messages to and from the both of you quickly," she motioned for Hiroki to follow.**

Kei shrugged, "It's fine. Yutaka likes playing with people's minds. He uses jutsus that get inside poeple's head and brings out their worst fears. He can silence people with another jutsu. He's just one really messed up kid..."

**Hiroki followed, glancing at the room where his little girl was in. "Arigato, Mikoto."**


	6. Ripped Apart

Ripped Apart

Kimi hummed quietly as she braided Kerica's hair. "So how was your training while I was gone?

Kerica smiled happily, "It went well! I kept good watch over Oneesan, too," she grinned. She glanced outside and saw Kei had just returned from the post office, and he was glancing through many letters while Kuro was perched on his shoulder.

Kei shuffled through the letters looking for any that maybe addressed to him or his family. Some times the mail got misplaced in theirs. Upon finding one addressed to his family send from the Hokage, Kei pulled it from the stack, and tucked them into his back pocket.

"Ooi! Kimi! Weeeeee gOoOoOoOt MAIL!!!!!" Kei sung called with a grin.

Kimi rolled her eyes at her brother as she finished fixing Kerica's hair, "Well I am glad to know that someone looks after her when we're not here."

Kerica smiled as she cuddled back against Kimi. She had a small idea as to what might've happened to her to make her more possessive and protective of her, especially when it came to beating up the boys that harmed Sarrina while at school. She had always made sure to stay from Sarrina's sight, though.

Keri watched as Kei sliced open the letter, happily pulling it out. She frowned however, when she saw his expression suddenly go from happy to pale and horrified, "Kei-kun?"

Kei dropped to his knees still holding the letter. "…They're……They're all gone……"

Kimi frowned, gently pushing away from Kerica to go to her brother's side. "Kei? Whose gone?"

"……The Uchiha clan in Konoha…" he voice cracked.

"G-gone where?"

"They're dead, Kimi! All of them! All but Sasuke and Itachi! Itachi killed them all!" Kei shouted, shoving the paper into Kimi's shaking hands.

Kerica watched as Kimi read the paper as well, and her friend streamed tears, "Sasuke, is he alright?" she had heard plenty of the boy from both of them, and felt concerned. She reached up and tried wiping Kimi's tears to no avail.

Kei punched the floor, the wood splintering from the force of the chakra leakage in the hit, "He's fine, but we're no long allowed to see him, and he's no longer allowed to see us. We've been forced to stay away from Konoha! Even dad!" he punched the ground again; "We're his family! Why?!"

Keri caught his hand and nuzzled her cheek against it, "Kei-kun…please…" she felt herself pulled into a tight embrace, and she endured it, hugging him back.

Mejiro had come in at the commotion. He took the note from the stunned fingers of Kimi and read it, "It says the council has ruled that this must be so," he said thoughtfully, "The Hokage himself would've had Sasuke sent here in any other matter, but the three others on the council are a tricky bunch. There must've been a sick and twisted reason behind all of this…"

Mejiro saw Kimi had hung her shoulders and head. He hummed to himself and smiled, "Kimi, the Kage is sending me over to negotiate a three-way bridge contract between both Suna and Konoha, for those like your brother who get seasick but have family. He said I may take one assistant," he looked at her with a smile, hoping she would get the hint.

Kimi slowly turned her head towards Mejiro, "…W-what about my mother? H-how can we tell her about this…?"

Kei shook against Kerica's tiny body. How? How could this happen to his family he saw not but a few days ago.

Kimi swallowed and brushed the tears away. "I'll go with you, Mejiro…"

Mejiro smiled softly and fingered her hair, "I'll go with you now to help with the news, and then tell them my plan. Who knows who might be working for the council undercover, so we'll have to be quick. Only pack a few days worth of clothes, Kimi, and we'll leave before dawn." He looked at Kei who held Kerica like she was his lifeline. He sighed softly and folded the letter, placing it in his pocket.

Kerica rocked Kei back and forth gently, "I'm here…"

Mejiro looked at Kimi sadly, "Let's go, Kimi, now."

Kimi cast a last glance at Kei before following Mejiro. Her head down, and silent…

Kei stayed in the state he was until later when he fell asleep.

Mejiro waited until Hiroki had calmed Rosemary down. He smiled sadly, "I know how much Sasuke means for everyone in this family, and Kimi and Kei have told Keri plenty of him. I've heard Kimi also has a special connection with Sasuke."

Mejiro watched as Kimi passed from her room to the bathroom to get hygiene items and then she travelled back to her room, "I am going to Konoha and Suna to discuss a three-way bridge. The Kage has promised me a single assistant. I doubt she'll be stopped from going with me anyway, but I wanted to ask your permission to take Kimi."

Rose shook against her husband as Hiroki sighed. "Yes...it's fine...."

"H-how could this happen? My sister…my brother-in-law…my nephews…how?" Rose sobbed into her Hiroki's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, love." Hiroki soothed.

Mejiro bowed respectfully before going to see how Kimi was doing.. He noted the expression of determination, "Pack your darkest colored clothes, and all your weapons. We'll be doing a lot of travelling as well," he explained.

Kimi smiled slightly up at Mejiro. "Hai, I understand…how do you think he's doing?"

Mejiro shook his head, "I do not know, but we'll find out," he promised, "We'll help him best we can."

----------

Mejiro and Kimi were just arriving in Konoha after confirming bridge connection with Suna. He booked an apartment for himself and Kimi and took her up to the room, "Wash up, Kimi, eat and go ahead and walk around if you wish. I suggest the Academy," he grinned at her with a big wink.

Kimi nodded with a small smile before she took off to find her dear Sasuke.

Sasuke watched all the other kids, annoyed with their wooing and gushing, and their words of pity. He felt it unimportant to lash out, just no reason for it. So, instead, he just pretended to be aloof and focused on anything other than their faces. He'd heard plenty of bullies try and gain a reaction from him by speaking badly of his family. The Uchiha had still been emotional that first day, so he had punched one prick and the other jerks he had pinned to the wall with shuriken. After that mishap, hard, lifeless stares and glares did the trick, and hardly anyone except girls approached him after that.

Sasuke now was walking aimlessly during their playtime, girls following him everywhere he walked, giggling and doing a horrible job at concealing themselves. He sighed and heard the girls scream. Glancing up at the tree he jumped up and hooked his hands around a low branch before swinging upwards. The girls awed and he rolled his eyes, looking out over the fence.

What he saw made his heart stop and speed up again. The figure was covered in black, but her concerned amethyst eyes told him everything, "KIMI!" He screamed in desperation. Jumping down he ignored the scraped on his knees, and shoved passed the fangirls. The unforgotten tears streamed passed his cheeks and he easily avoided Iruka even as the Chunin opened the gate door for him and followed after.

Sasuke stumbled as he kept running, but eventually he collapsed into his beloved's arms, "Kimi! Kimi, Kimi, Kimi…" he sobbed and buried his face in her shoulder.

Kimi held Sasuke in her arms as tight as she could without hurting. One single night ruined their lives forever. "It's okay Sasuke-kun…I'm here now…I'm here…"

Upon hearing whispers that sounded more like hisses, Kimi looked up only to find the fangirls glaring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and pulled back from Sasuke.

"I don't have much time to spend with you, Sasuke. I'm not really supposed to see you right now. Let's go somewhere else." Kimi suggested.

Sasuke nodded and heard Iruka call play hour over and he ushered all the kids inside. He smiled at her weakly, "A little time is better than none," he murmured, "Lead me to somewhere safe..." he kissed her cheek and fixed her hood back over her head.

Kimi took Sasuke's hand and lead him out the gate. She turned down a street that lead to the park. Once there she stopped, "I'm really glad you're alright, Sasuke. I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed too." she said with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke hugged her close, "I'm so glad you're here...Arigato for coming. Are you here alone?" he asked softly.

"Hai, I think so. I'm here with a friend whose building a three way bridge. I'm not really supposed to be here to talk to you, but...well I'm here anyway." Kimi said with a wiry smile.

Sasuke hugged her, "Arigato," he sighed and nuzzled her neck, "We…should both get back, or bad things might happen. I'm happy I got to see you again," he caressed her cheek.

Kimi nodded, "Hai, me too. Maybe we will see each other again…"

Sasuke smiled weakly, "Hopefully, but there were plenty who saw you…I'll most likely be secretly guarded," he whispered in her ear, "The tree house, meet me there," he smiled, "I'll take different paths each time so they don't suspect, but if I don't come, don't panic. Though, use your flute to let me know if you there," he pulled out a black flute of his own, but it was half the size of an actual flute, only six inches long, "I'll do likewise, 'kay?"

Kimi nodded firmly, taking the flute and holding as if it were to break. "I will……promise you'll stay safe." the young ninja asked with pledging eyes.

"Of course, you do the same," Sasuke kissed her cheek just as he heard Iruka-sensei call his name, "I've got to go…" he bit his lip, but then forced his feet to move, looking back at Kimi until his body turned the corner. He looked forward at his sensei who was smiling in an understanding manner, and for a strange reason Sasuke knew he could trust Iruka.

The nights passed and time ran short. Kimi had been suspected of keeping contact with Sasuke and the council had AMBU keep watch over both of them. Mejiro watched Kimi sadly as she stared hopelessly out into the night, the flute in her hands and softly playing. Another flute in the distance answered her, and Mejiro couldn't help but notice how sad and lonely both melodies were.

Mejiro turned when he heard a knock on a nearby pole and gasped softly, "Hokage-sama!" he bowed quickly. Kimi's flute stopped abruptly and she stood as well. The flute that had been playing with Kimi's melody noticed this and shot out an alarmed note and then stopped.

All was silent.

Then the Hokage smiled ruefully and tipped Mejiro's chin up and then ruffled Kimi's hair, "I am sorry for all the sadness you have been through, Kimi-chan. I know you will be leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to help you."

"Help with what, Hokage-sama?" Kimi asked innocently, hoping that he did not know about Sasuke's and hers meetings. She was already suspected and not allowed to leave the house without an escort, she can only fool those men so many times.

"Allowing you to see Sasuke again," the Hokage smiled at her, "I know you two are a special case. I sent my own trustworthy AMBU out to distract the Council's AMBU. It won't be for long, but long enough you two may say goodbye," he tapped her flute, "Go, Kimi-chan, quickly now."

Kimi burst into tears as she hugged the much older man. "Thank you!" she pulled away and raced off to Sasuke. She wanted to make sure she wasn't caught if she ran out of time, "Sasuke-kun! Phssss!" she whispered from the window. Sure it was raining, but she didn't care.

Sasuke was laying on his bed, his feet dangling off the side. He heard her and shot up, "Kimi!" he whispered back excitedly and went to the window, unlatching it and helping her inside. He hugged her, "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again…"

"Hokage-sama is giving me some time to say...goodbye. Oh Sasuke I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you!" Kimi cried, hugging Sasuke closer.

"I want you to stay, too," Sasuke said softly hugging her back just as fiercely, "I don't know…how long this will last…but you'll always be with me," he promised, "They like considering me the last Uchiha. If you were around that would ruin their plans…they'd probably hurt you."

There was a pounding at the door.

Kimi jumped at the sound, clinging to Sasuke's arm. "I'm scared…" she whispered shakily.

Sasuke gripped her close, "Yes, what do you want?" he replied to the pounding in his usual annoyed tone.

"Open the door, Uchiha Sasuke. We have reason to believe there's another there with you without permission," the AMBU officer growled back.

"Why should I?" Sasuke snapped, "Leave me be!"

To their horror, the door was broken down instead of being shoved aside. "So you ARE here, you little brat!" the officers barged in and one grabbed Kimi while the other snatched Sasuke.

Though they tried tearing them apart, Sasuke latched his hands on Kimi's wrists and Kimi did the same, "Kimi!" Sasuke shouted. He winced as the AMBU dug his fingers into his sides, but he did not falter. He saw the other officer pull out a Kunai and aim it at Kimi's neck.

Both stilled.

"Don't…" Sasuke choked, images of that night and his brother flashing by, "Don't hurt her!" he sobbed.

"Let her go, and she'll be fine," the officer purred.

Sasuke locked onyx with amethyst but his vision was quickly blurred. He let his grip lessen even as Kimi tightened hers, "Kimi…Gomenasai…I can't…let them hurt you…" He did not let her go completely, but his grip was lose enough all they had to do was yank her away.

So they did.

She screamed for him, he screamed for her. They held out pleading hands in each other's direction…

Yet, they were ripped apart. So, Sasuke's hatred began.


	7. News

News

"Ow!" Kimi complained as her fist came in contact with the shadow barrier. "No fair, Rina!"

"Sorry I can't help it. Sin keeps doing it." Sarrina shrugged as the shadows slid away reveling that the young ninja's hair had grown longer and she was starting to develop...into a woman so to speak.

Kei snickered as he fumbled with the making of the dragon necklaces. "Keep up the good work, Sarrina."

"Hey! Quit being a jerk!" Kimi pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Kimi-chan! He's only being supportive of your younger sister!" Mejiro popped up, "Greetings!" he said happily, "How are you all fine youngsters?" he chuckled and let the black fur ball on his shoulders jump down to the ground, "Sarrina, Keri sent you a message." Indeed, there was larger message than normal on Kuro's collar.

_'Oneesan,_

There are two boys coming over this evening! The new Kazekage will be coming. The Kage told me all about it. I'll be at the market buying food for dinner in case his assistant or he himself comes over.

I know the Kage will give them tickets to show to our parents, since we're the most...liked, by him. Be sure to prepare, too!

Love,  
Kerica'

Sarrina pulled out a pen and wrote in the space below Kerica's message.

'_Oneesan,_

You mean that one of them will stay here? That is amazing! I'll prepare right away! I have a friend in Suna, so maybe the Kazekage knows him.

I hope everything goes okay.

Love,  
Sarrina

Sarrina tucked the message back into Kuro's collar as Kimi sighed, "Okay, so maybe he was, but that smug tone said everything."

"You're just paranoid, sis. Lighten up! So, Mejiro-san why are you here?" Kei asked, tucking away the necklaces.

Mejiro smiled ruefully, "unfortunately, not on good news…for you two at most," he said looking at Kimi and Kei, "Kimi, Kei, you've heard of Orochimaru, correct?"

Kimi frowned deeply before turning to her sister, "Sarrina, can you go get some ramen from the market for diner? I heard mother and father talking about having a guest over."

"I guess, but I hate it when you just kick me out because it's 'adult talk'. you and Kei aren't even adults!" Sarrina huffed as she left.

"Hai, we know of him." Kei answered.

Mejiro sighed, "During the Chunin Exams, he bit Sasuke, giving him the Cursed Mark. Sasuke suffered from it for a while…The Kage refused to tell me the details of when and how…" he paused biting his lip, "Sasuke left Konoha. Many fought to get him back, and were injured. Sasuke is now a Rogue Ninja, but those looking for him cannot figure out his whereabouts."

Mejiro rubbed his neck, "The Council is furious. The Hokage that granted you that last goodbye was killed by Orochimaru and the Sanin Tsunade is now Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki is one trying to find him, but is currently on training with the Sanin Jiraiya. I found out about this because they might drop by within the year, but it's uncertain." He saw Kimi's amethyst eyes were shaded, "Kimi…I'm know this is hard on you. I thought you had the right to know."

Kimi clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. "...That jerk..."

Kei blinked in surprise at his sister's words. "Kim-"

"How could he run away? What if he gets kill? Doesn't he ever think of how that could effect me? I...I can't lose him...but I can't hate him...no matter how much I want to for letting them take me away from him...I can't...I don't want him hurt..." Kimi said, tears falling onto the ground.

Kei stood up and went to his sister's side, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to turn out fine, Kimi-chan."

Mejiro sighed, "I'll…leave you two be," he said gently and silently left the residence.

Kei took Kimi inside to calm down as he waited for Sarrina to return home.


	8. Assignments

Assignments

Gaara sighed as he waited for Kiba Inuzuka to show up. It had been five years since the three-way bridge had been finished in its two year building, and it was high time to renew the agreement with the Moon Country. Tsunade had already given her agreement and since the beginning there was one assistant for the one asking for agreements.

The only one available was Kiba, both fortunately and unfortunately. Kiba and Akamaru were fast and reliable, loyal, all that so that was the plus…Oh, there he was already coming along the dock.

The down-side to Gaara was…he thought of easily as Akamaru came charging for a tackling-hug. Kiba was rather c*cky and got a bit too rowdy…and his dog…

Gaara grunted as he made his sand back off and allowed Akamaru to plow into him. He nearly fell, but managed. Yes…yes, Kiba's dog was huge. The playfulness of such an enormous animal who seemed to always want to give bear-hugs? It did not appeal to him.

Kiba laughed as he tapped Akamaru on the side to calm down. "Hey Gaara! Sorry we're late, Akamaru had to be walked along the way." Akamaru barked, wagging his tail excitedly. "Any way, ready to go?"

"I've been ready," Gaara said simply as he started to walk, "You got the scroll the Kage needs to sign?" he asked. He smiled in spite of himself and petted Akamaru.

Kiba smirked as he pulled the said object, "Right here!" He quickened his pace to catch up with the sand master. "You seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

Gaara shrugged, "It takes little more than half a day to get there. I'd like to arrive before Sundown, so we can find temporary housing. Besides, there's going to be a gentle rain down that way."

Kiba blinked and looked up at the sky. It look perfectly clear to him, not even the scent of rain on the air. "How can you tell?"

Gaara smiled at Kiba, "Do not always rely on your nose, Kiba. Look down, at the water. See how it ripples," he waved his hand to the rail and stopped to allow Kiba to look. The sea water swirled and made small waves, the ripples occasionally hitting the support poles down below, "For a thunderstorm they tend to do more swirling that rippling. When the storms few and far between travel this way they're more violent. The ripples will be stronger as we get closer to the other side."

Kiba stared at the water a moment before following after Gaara. "Where did you learn that?"

Gaara chuckled, "I had nothing better to do when I was younger, so I often sat on the pier and watched the water," he answered softly, a tone of sadness in his voice.

Kiba fell silent at the answer, unsure what to say. "...Sorry, guess I asked a dumb question. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Gaara only shrugged and kept walking, images of Wolf Cub popping in his mind. He was still allowed to hope, wasn't he? He sighed and they were silent the rest of the way. Evening drifted upon them as did the gentle rain Gaara gad talked about, and at around four they arrived in Anei. They found the Kage's dwelling and went inside.

After a long talk it was already 5, and the Kage gave them tickets to show to the owners of the residents they would be staying at. Gaara glanced at his and his chest tightened, and his kanji symbol burned. Sarrina…Sarrina Mayoke. He smirked and turned to Kiba who was blinking at his, "You must have the other Jinchuuriki, Kerica Mikadzuki, correct?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, weird, it's like...I dunno it's a...nice name?" Kiba struggled to say. For some reason, seeing the name made him feel weird inside. It was as if a hundred butterflies flew around in his stomach.

Gaara chuckled, "I'm not sure what she looks like, but I hear she likes dancing in the rain. If you walk around the market she'll no doubt be there getting dinner. I know exactly who I'm looking for, so I'll part with you here. Be careful," he advised before waving a hand and used his sand to protect himself from the rain as he walked. He should've led Kiba to the market since no doubt Little Cub was there, but he wanted to make the dog-boy fend for himself on this one, see how well he faired.


	9. Tiger and Wolf

Tiger and Wolf

Kiba blinked as he watch Gaara. He glanced down at the ticket before he realized, "Hey! I don't know how to get to the market! Gaara!" He huffed when Gaara did not reply or come back. "Great...Come on Akamaru, lets go find this market..."

Akamaru barked cheerfully as he headed out the door, into the rain. Kiba pulled his hoodie back up as he lightly stomped outside. As he wondered through town, Kiba kicked around a rock. He murmured constantly, slowly building up his anger before he finally kicked the rock with all his might.

Kiba stood in shock at what happened. The rock had hurled towards a girl at a fruit booth, but before it hit her, shadows stopped it.

Kerica hummed to herself as she danced in the rain. The bags were held tightly in her arms so not to spill them, and she had her shadows protecting any of the food from getting wet, "I wonder who I'll have," she giggled.

Kerica picked out several fruits, mostly apples and grapes and peaches, but she also got strawberries, "I wonder what he likes…oh! I'm acting all girly again. Stupid puberty," she huffed, missing her old tomboy attitude though she still had it.

Kerica blinked as she felt Safaia grunt and she turned to see what had happened. A boy was standing there, about 14 she guessed, and he had bright red claw markings on either of his cheeks. She knew immediately she had never seen him before, but she heard the ship whistle at a distance so she figured he was just another tourist. She didn't notice the headband because of his hoodie.

Shrugging she placed another box of strawberries in the bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Ooi, watch where you're kicking random rocks," she rolled her jade eyes and continued dancing and humming down the street to a sweets booth to buy chocolate and other ingredients for fudge.

Kiba frowned and opened his mouth to shoot a comment back at the strange girl, but Akamaru took off after her. "Akamaru! Wait!"

Kiba raced after the dog, but couldn't stop the lovable animal from tackling the girl. Panic raced through him. Great not even an hour in Anei and something goes wrong.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Miss, Akamaru didn't mean any harm! I swear! He's just lovable." Kiba tried to explain, making the dog get off to help her up, "Really! I'm sorry!"

Kerica laughed and protected her face from the furious licks, "Ah! Alright, alright, enough!" she giggled. She heard the boy say the dog's name and she added, "Akamaru, sit." The huge dog backed off and plopped down his butt in the mud, his face in that doggy-goofy-grin.

Kerica accepted the boy's help, and felt jolts go through her when she touched his hand, but shrugged them off. She smiled as her shadows placed the food back in her hands, "Great, now I smell like wet dog…" she grumbled, "Ah, but you're a wolf, sorry," she smiled sheepishly then spotted paper in the mud. She bent down to pick it up, "This yours?" she asked as she cleared it off.

Keri spotted her name on it and gasped. Looking at the boy she jumped back, "Oh! Oh, gomen! You're the Kazekage's assistant, I didn't realize!" she bowed repeatedly, "I heard the ship and thought you were another tourist!" she frowned.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked happily, waging his tail.

Kerica smiled and bowed, "Kerica Mikadzuki. Welcome to Anei," she smiled and finished buying the ingredients before motioning to him under the shadow veil to keep him dry, "I'll show you to my home," she said happily and led the way.

Kiba nodded with a smile. He couldn't help but notice how lovely she was. "It's nice here, a bit dark, but nice. So who do you do around here?" he asked, scratching Akamaru's head.

"Me? I just became a Genin so I do lots of missions. Though, I was home-schooled so I'm a loner. My first mission is to make sure you have a good time," Kerica grinned at Kiba, "You seem more like a wolf than a dog. What's it like in Konoha?" she reached over and patted Akamaru's head.

Kiba blushed at the smiled, but straightened up quickly, "Yeah he is. Konoha...I guess for outsiders it's a pretty neat place. Most people there are friendly and there are a lot of training grounds to practice at. The food there is also really good. All in all it's a really good place to live."

Kerica smiled at this information, "I'm glad to hear that. The sun seems to shine often there, too, because your skin is nicely tanned. As you can see, it rains a lot here." She then smiled sadly, "Anei is quite the opposite of Konoha, besides the food. Not many come here, and for good reason. It's always dark here, gloomy and depressing. The sun doesn't shine very often, but when it does it's a blessing, at least to me."

Kerica sighed as they kept walking. A guy came up, and she knew him from that one blasted year she went the Academy. He threw a rock at her and she flinched as his shadow power blew through her off-guard one and he cackled, "Go away, Nero."

"Aw, why? Oh, that the Kazekage's assistant? I've never seen him here before. Nice tattoos of arrows on your face," Nero sneered and circled them, ignoring the growling dog, "You're too cute to be tagging along this low-life Jinchuuriki. Come to my place instead, we'll have a much better time than you will with this girl."

Kerica frowned and looked away. As always, he made points against her. She was nothing but a low-life, and Kiba would no doubt have a better time. She patted Akamaru's ears for comfort.

"Why you petting his dog, Keri? Someone so amazing couldn't possibly want _you _touching their pets," Nero smirked as Keri got his point and stopped.

Kiba glared at the boy, crossing his arms. "Maybe I said that she could pet Akamaru all she wants. Listen, I maybe a guest here, but I will fight you if you don't leave Kerica alone. She's not a low-life and I'm not gay so get over yourself already."

Nero blinked his pink eyes and pouted, "Oh, don't be snobby. I was just trying to get you away from her. Anyone who hangs with the Tiger Jinchuuriki gets the worst in store for them."

Kerica bit her lip, "He's right…" she murmured, "I get everyone hurt."

"Your point? Do you honestly think that's going to stop me from hanging out with her? Listen I rather go with Kerica at the risk of being hurt than go with you." Kiba stated firmly, "Come on Kerica, let's just go."

Kerica stared at Kiba even as he continued walking. Her chest was on fire and so were her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kiba turned around when he noticed that she wasn't with him. "Hey Kerica, what's wrong? I did I say something bad?"

"No," Keri shook her head and smiled hugely, "It's just…no one has ever done that for me before." She started walking with him again and they soon reached a silver gate with a crescent moon on it. She unlocked it with the key from around her neck.

"You remind me of Naruto in a much less hyper and annoying way," Kiba said with a grin before he whistled as he observed the gate. "So you people like the moon. That's about the hundredth one I've seen here."

"This IS the Moon Country," Kerica chuckled and led him inside, locking the gate behind them. She took off her shoes once in the compound, "Basically the only rule you have to follow...don't go through that," she pointed to the doors down the hall to the right, which looked like the ones outside, except where it led was pitch black and a lone stair could be seen leading into it.

Kiba laughed sheepishly before looking at the door she was talking about. "Am I allowed to ask why?" Akamaru whimpered slightly and stayed near the two ninjas._ 'Hmm that's strange, Akamaru normally doesn't get scared like that.' _he thought with a frown.

Kerica shuddered and walked the opposite way, "As of the moment, I do not wish to tell you. Perhaps I will later, I'll get my father's permission first, 'kay?" she smiled at him, "It's a dark place. Pure Evil dwells there, that is all I will tell you right now."

Keri shook her head and patted her thigh, "Come on, Akamaru. Hey, Kiba, does either of you like apples?" she smiled.

"I love apples!" Kiba informed and Akamaru barked merrily, wagging his tail. The two wolves followed after the Tiger child with grins on their faces.

Keri giggled as she put everything on the table and got out the peeler. Sitting down in one of the chairs she handed Kiba the boxes of strawberries, "If you could wash these while I peel that'd be great. I'm quite the healthy eater, lots of fruits and veggies, I hope you don't mind. Papa is, too. Kimi and Kei, my friends, keep a couple steaks in the freezer if you'd prefer that," she offered.

"Oh, it's fine, Akamaru and I are used to eating healthy. In fact enjoy it, because well my mom firmly believes in it." Kiba shrugged as he started washing the strawberries.

Kerica smiled, "I just grew up with it. There's no such thing as junk food in Anei. There's no bakery, and not many households make sweets. I think the only ones that do are mine and Sarrina's." She finished peeling one apple and started cutting it, giving Akamaru the core. She started doing the same to the rest and when she was done, Akamaru was curled up, happy as a clam.

"That's sad. Do you know why?" Kiba asked as he brought the washed strawberries to Kerica.

Kerica smiled and put the bowl of apples in the fridge before she began cutting up the strawberries, "No, I don't know why. Care to enlighten me?" she giggled and once done with a good amount of berries she started getting the things together for fudge, "Ah, do you like home-made Mac-n-Cheese?" she asked absently.

Kiba shrugged playfully, "No clue to be honest. Just thought I'd ask you. Any way! Yeah I love it!" he watched from over his shoulder when a question popped into his head. "Hey, do you know where Gaara, the new Kazekage, is staying?"

Kerica was about to answer but Mejiro bounced in, "Papa! You're home!"

"That I am! Oh, and Gaara is at Sarrina's place, the other Jinchuuriki of the Moon Country. You must be Inuzuka Kiba, welcome to my household! I see you've met my daughter," he grinned.

Kerica was about to answer but Mejiro bounced in, "Papa! You're home!"

"That I am! Oh, and Gaara is at Sarrina's place, the other Jinchuuriki of the Moon Country. You must be Inuzuka Kiba, welcome to my household! I see you've met my daughter," Mejiro grinned.

Kiba politely bowed to the father, "Yes, and thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Mejiro laughed, "Of course! I figured we'd have more luck with you than the Kazekage. Too much formality with Kages, I like to have fun," he told the Inuzuka, "So! Tell me a bit about yourself?" he asked making them both sit down.

Kerica smiled and set to start cooking their dinner, "I'm making steak for Kiba, Otou-san, and I'll be eating some, too, so yeah.." she said as she focused in and out of what she was doing, "Oh, Kiba, do you like yams?"

Kiba nodded to Kerica, "Yeah, they're great."

"That's fantastic! I'll be making my marshmallow yams (sweet yams) then for desert," Kerica giggled.

Mejiro sat down at the table and motioned to Kiba, "Tell me a bit about you, young Inuzuka. I'm quite curious."

Kiba sat at the table with Akamaru at his feet. "Well, there's not much to tell. I'm just your average ninja with above average skills." Okay so he was exaggerating a bit, but hey! _he_ was the one picked to go on this mission after all. That did give him some bragging room.

He's just a mangy mutt, that's all there is to it," a harsh voice grunted and a woman with cold purple eyes and jet black, short spiked hair sat down at the table.

Mejiro smiled at his eldest but it didn't reach his eyes, "How was your training, Nerieta?"

"I beat everyone there, as usual, but I got a couple scratches here and there," Nerieta shrugged.

Kerica sighed, "Kiba's the companion of the Kazekage, Nerieta. Show at least a little respect."

Nerieta snorted, "Fine, I will with you guys around," she gave Kiba a scorching look saying she'd rip him to pieces if they met alone. She never liked tourists.

Kiba and Akamaru glance at each other before returning the look fully. They didn't like the looks of this one. Kerica and Mejiro didn't seem anything like her so she couldn't possibly be related to her. "So, who are you?" Kiba asked, trying to sound polite. You can't really blame him; he was, after all, being stared down for no reason at all.

Nerieta snorted, "My name's Nerieta. I'm Kerica's half sister, Mejiro just adopted me because my mother was his sister," she shook her head, "I'd, aa, tell you more, but they said be nice," she smirked evilly.

Kerica finally put the sweet yams in the oven and then started the steak on the stove. While that went off she shopped up her fruit salad and mixed her fudge, setting the chocolate treat in the freezer for later. She motioned to Akamaru and knew the dog could talk to Kiba without anyone else knowing the words, "Nerieta is a royal pain in the ass, don't mind her, but be very careful when you're alone with her, if that would ever happen."

Akamaru relayed the message to Kiba. Kiba twitched slightly, trying to hold in a laugh. It was almost a relief that Kerica had said this; he was almost certain that she wouldn't like him if he didn't like her sister-er half sister.

Kerica smiled at Kiba, "I do hope you'll enjoy my sweet yams, Kiba," she grinned as she passed out the fruit salad for appetizer.

Nerieta smirked evilly, "Oh, you called him by his name without an honorific! Does that mean you like him, little sis?" she poked Kerica in a mean teasing manner.

"That's enough, Neri, quit it," Mejiro told his eldest daughter firmly, "just sit quietly and eat your salad."

Nerieta snorted and watched a blushing Kerica go back to checking the steak. She smirked but did as she was told.

Kiba frowned at Nerieta. How could she be so mean? What did he or Kerica do to her to cause her to act like this? With a small shake of his head, Kiba turned to Kerica with a smile, "I'm sure it will be great, Kerica."

Akamaru barked in agreement before Kiba handed him some fruit to snack on.

Kerica finished with the Mac-n-Cheese just in time the stake was finished. She got out four bowls and poured the Mac in before setting it back on the burner to keep warm. She then cut up the steak and mixed it in with two bowls, leaving the other two just Mac. She grinned and set one bowl in front of Nerieta before she set the other in front of Kiba, "I hope you don't mind them mixed. Try it first, and if you don't like it I'll give you a plain bowl instead and steak on the side." As she set this she put a plain Mac-n-Cheese in front of Mejiro.

Kiba nodded his thanks to Kerica as he tried some of the food. As soon as the food was in his mouth, he melted. Kerica was the only one so far that could give his mom's cooking a run for her money.

"This is great! I love it!" Kiba grinned, forcefully slowing himself down to savor each bite.

Akamaru whined slightly as he wage his tail and gave the tiger ninja the puppy dog eyes.

Kerica blushed but then laughed and cut up some meat and got a small bowl for Akamaru, mixing some Mac with the meat for him as well, "There you go, buddy," she patted Akamaru's head and then grabbed her bowl, using a bit of salt before biting into it, "I'm glad you like it, Kiba-kun. If you like that then you'll like my sweet potatoes for sure." She couldn't help but keep blushing at how pleased Kiba was as he ate his food. She was glad there was enough for seconds if anyone wanted any.

Thankfully, Nerieta finished her dinner first and took off. Mejiro wiped his face, "Thank you so much, Keri. Save some of that sweet yam dish of your for me, I have business to attend to." With that, he waved and left.

Kerica suddenly realized they were completely anole besides Akamaru and she busied with herself with her food so not to stare at the handsome Inuzuka and admire his looks.

Kiba sighed a breath of relief when Nerieta left, but felt a little uncomfortable that Mejiro left as well. What was he going to do know? He could barely talk with some intelligence to let a lone be alone with her. Man! What was he going to do?

"Sooo…where did you learn to cook?" Kiba questioned, quickly taking another bite to avoid saying anything else until he was asked something.

"M-My care-taker, Kimi," Kerica blushed, "She's a great gook, but always told me I was better. She taught me other things, too, like to dance and use the flute. I especially love to dance around the little river that we have just barely inside the proximity of Anei," she paused, realizing she was rambling, and she blushed, "S-Sorry…Um…what about you, what are your favorite things to do?"

"It's fine, I kinda like it when you ramble." Kiba said before he realized it, "Hehe…Anyway, I really only like to train with Akamaru. I mean there's a lot of cool things in Konoha, but Akamaru and I bond best when training. Aright, Akamaru."

The wolf barked in agreement, smudges of cheese on his muzzle. Kiba sweat-dropped and took a napkin to wipe his loyal friend's mouth. "So you like to dance? When we're done eating, maybe you can teach me a couple of steps."

Kerica gulped down the rest of her Mac and got up, trying to hide her blush. She also washed Akamaru's bowl, "I-I'd love to teach you some dance steps…" she murmured. She did often dance with Kei, how hard could it be? She checked on the sweet yams and after seeing they were done she turned off the stove, leaving the dish in there to stay warm.

"Great! Er-I mean, thank you." Kiba stumbled over his word as he rubbed the back of his head. With a mental slap, he fell silent, afraid to say something wrong again. Akamaru noticed this and nuzzled his master's legs before settling down on the floor once more.

Kerica blushed but once he was done she finished washing the dishes and then she looked at him, "The best place to dance is out in the garden. It's a pretty night, too, is that okay?" she asked softly.

"Sure, whatever you think is the best, Kerica." Kiba said with a wolf-like grin on his lips.


	10. Cub and Coon

Cub and Coon

Gaara smirked as he weaved through the crowds. He easily spotted his white-haired Princess among the many dark-haired people. He started getting closer to her, until he was only simply at the booth next to her.

Sarrina skipped about with the bags of ramen. Her shadows protected the bags, but Sin was having fun getting the semi-happy girl wet. Sarrina didn't mind though because she was focusing on what the 'adult talk' was about. As Sarrina glanced over the booth filled with vegetables, she mentally battled Sin.

'_Can't you just do what I asked just this once? I just need help carrying this stuff._'

'_**No, it's too much fun seeing how you screw things up.**_'

'_Jerk!_'

'_**You know I kinda missed it when you were too young to even think I was being mean.**_'

Sarrina pouted as she put the items she wanted into a basket she used to carry vegetables and fruits in. "Arigatou," she murmured as she paid for the food. She stepped out from under the small umbrella the shop owner set up for customers. She pouted a bit as she was soaked even more, and the food remained dry. With the basket tucked under her arm, Sarrina staggered forward, not noticing the familiar scent behind her.

Gaara chuckled and followed after her, hiding his marking with his bangs. When she stumbled and was about to drop her load, he reached forward and caught it. Pushing lightly so she could stand straight he smiled, "Are you alright?" he asked gently, "I see you're having trouble, would you like me to help you?"

Sarrina blinked at the stranger, "I'm...fine, and yes if you could help I would be eternally grateful." she answered slowing in an unsure way.

Those eyes. She knew that those eyes. Where did she see him at? And that voice. It too hinted at something in the back of her mind. His hair also drew her attention because she knew only a few that had that hair. One of them, in fact, was her friend from Suna...

Akira gasped and grinned widely. "Little Coon!" she cried out, dropping the bags and hugging her friend close to her. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Gaara was shocked at her hug, but made sure his sand caught the food. He gingerly hugged her back, unsure of the affection he was receiving and the feelings coursing through him. The wind blew but did nothing to calm the burn of his marking. His hand glided to her shoulder and lightly tugged on the cloth, revealing the same mark that had appeared on her that day they first met. He placed the cloth back in its proper place and returned the hug with more enthusiasm, "I thought it would be fun if you could guess it was me," he answered, "Little Cub…I had wondered if I would see you again."

"I never doubted it, but I was starting to wonder where you were." Sarrina joked, "Any who, why are you here? Are you the new Kazekage's assistant?"

Gaara laughed and took out his ticket, handing it to her. It easily read **'The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, is to stay with Mayoke Sarrina.'** He smiled at her surprised expression, "Sarrina, I'd quite enjoy meeting your family."

"You're the new Kazekage! Wow!" Sarrina laughed and studied the ticket more. "Well, _Gaara_, if you would help me with these bags, we can go. I'm sure you will like them."

Gaara smiled and took the load with his sand, leaving his arm free to wrap around her shoulders, "Tell me a bit about them?" he requested.

"Well Dad is the same as he was when he took me to Suna. Mom is a motherly type of woman who loves to bake cookies. Kimi, my older sister, is a great dancer, and likes, as in like likes, Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha. Kei is the best big brother in the world, he's normally the one to lighten the mood with a joke or prank." Sarrina stated with a giggled, a light blush on her cheeks from his arm around her shoulders

Gaara nodded, "Sasuke…is no longer in Konoha. Orochimaru cursed him and, in a way, persuaded him to follow him. Sasuke is now a Rogue Ninja," he sighed, "Several… he smiled a bit, "Several friends of mine got hurt trying to get him back, but in the end he left."

Sarrina frowned in thought, "That must have been what the 'adult talk' was about. Poor Kimi…"

Gaara blinked his aqua eyes, "Adult talk?" it was clear he was confused by such a statement.

"Oh I call the times where people make me leave because I'm 'too young' to listen, 'Adult talk'. Kei and Kimi do that all the time to me and they're not adults!" Sarrina pouted at the last of her explanation.

Gaara chuckled, "Is that so? Well, perhaps…perhaps what they have been through has made them grow up. Being a ninja tends to do that to a person," he sighed, speaking well from experience, "The things they talk about might also be between just them. Has anything happened in the past where it just involved them? A trip somewhere or a mission, and they'd changed a lot?"

Sarrina went silent for a moment, thinking back on Kimi's...incident. "Yeah, you're probably right. Well we should hurry, it might start to rain harder."

Gaara nodded and they continued on, quickly reaching her home. He let her open the door and once inside he took off his shoes and allowed his sand back in the gourd, dropping the bags in his arms as Sarrina bounced forward to the living room, "Ooi, where's the kitchen?" he asked before she could turn the corner.

Sarrina skidded to a stop, nearly falling. "Oh! Gomen, I'm not used to bringing guest home. I was actually head to the kitchen. So, um, just follow me!"

Gaara shook his head in amusement but did as told and followed Sarrina. As they passed through the living room he noticed the surprise of nearly everyone's face except Hiroki who grinned.

"Oh, um, Gaara this is my family, if you hadn't guessed already." Sarrina said with a sheepish grin.

"_He's_ the new Kazekage?" Kei murmured, "Ow!"

Kimi, whom had settled down after hearing the news, had slapped the back of Kei's head, "Hi! Ignore my idiot older brother. He's always like that."

"Well who would have guess you grew up to be Kazekage, _Little Coon_." Hiroki chuckled.

Rosemary smiled at the boy, and stood up. "Ah! It is good to finally meet my daughter's friend from Suna. She wouldn't stop talking about you for weeks after she came home. She still does, by the way,"

"Mom!" Sarrina whined bowing her red face.

Kei blinked as he watched the two. A smile split across his face, "Soooo, Gaara, I'm sure you'll be most comfortable here, specially with Sarrina!"

"Kei! I'm going to kill you!" Sarrina threatened, setting the bags that she carried down and took off after her brother whom was already disappearing outside.

Gaara chuckled softly, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I'm glad to know I was not forgotten, though it's been a long time." He watched Sarrina chase after Kei. He used his sand to pick up the bags and he blinked, seeing two furry heads pop out, one with white fur and a black stripe, the other with black fur and a white stripe, "Well, hello there," he smiled, "Cubs for Little Cub?" he asked Sarrina's family.

"Hai, my ANBU team gave them to her the night we left for Suna. The black with the white stripe is Yin and the white with the black stripe is Yang. They seem to grew a bit slower than most wolves, but they are a healthy bunch. Sarrina takes them just about everywhere." Hiroki stated as the two pups looked at another and leap form the bags.

Gaara smiled, "I remember them. Perhaps they grow as Sarrina does. They are bigger than the last time at least," he offered and then looked at the women of the household, "Would either of you help me? I'd rather not look foolish aimlessly roaming your kitchen."

"Of course, this way," Rose said as she lead Gaara to the kitchen.

"Sarrina and Gaara, sittin' in a tre-Ow" Kei yelped and dodged rocks Sarrina was throwing.

"Dad tell them to stop please!" Kimi requested.

"Ooi! Kei if you're going to tease Sarrina at least come up with something new!" Hiroki laughed, causing Kimi pout.

"Are Mom and I the only mature ones in this family?"

Gaara chuckled, "Everyone's immature in some way," he said gently as he was shooed away from the kitchen by Rosemary. He looked out at Sarrina, "My friend, Kiba Inuzuka, went and stayed with Kerica Mikadzuki. Do you know her?" he asked.

Sarrina, whom had Kei pinned on the ground, blinked at Gaara. "Kerica! She's my best friend here!"

Gaara looked at her curiously, "Could you tell me a little about her? I want to try and guess if she's the type of girl Kiba would go for. He's quite the charmer," he shrugged and took a seat across from Kei and Hiroki. He saw Kei was working on metal carvings of dragons, "I like how they're hooking around each other," he commented.

Kei grinned proudly, "Thanks! I've been working on them for quite a while now!"

"Yeah, and you have yet to tell me why." Sarrina said, taking a seat next to Gaara, "To be honest, I don't know much about her. I haven't met her in person. We send messages to each other and that's about it. I do know she is kind and she even looked after me. Kei and Kimi help at her house all the time and they says she's even sweeter and kinder in person."

Gaara smirked and nodded, "Kiba is a sap for girls like that. He's been after Hinata for years, but knows she belongs with Naruto so gave her up for him." He looked at Kimi and Kei, "What's she look like? Anything else about her I should know about?"

"Are you playing matchmaker by any change, Gaara?" Hiroki smirked.

Gaara chuckled, "I suppose you could say that. I really just want to know if I'm in store for a love-sick puppy on the way home."

"To be honest Little Coon, I do not know what she looks like. Kei and Kimi do thought!" Sarrina grinned turning to her brother and sister. Hey she wanted to know more than Gaara, and this was the perfect time!

Kei and Kimi exchanged glances before the female Uchiha spoke up, "Hey 'Rina, I think Mother needs help in the kitchen."

Sarrina's face fell as she got up and went to the kitchen. Kei chuckled at this as Kimi turned to Gaara.

"Kerica is a gorgeous girl with dark navy hair, and sapphire eyes. It's hard to miss her, but still we agreed not to tell Sarrina."

Gaara nodded, "is she tiny and wall flower?" he asked curiously.

Hiroki responded, "She can be shy around males her age, or just oblivious around them all together, but she'd rather laugh and have fun then be stuck in a corner. Though, she is rather petite."

"Oblivious works, Kiba'll have to try harder to get her attention," Gaara snickered, "He needs the challenge. Hinata Hyuuga back in Konoha I've barely met but know enough about her through Kiba. She's very petite and is extremely shy. Quite the wall flower, and he likes her a lot but she is obsessed with Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara tapped his chin, "Well...Kei, Kimi, what are your opinions?" he asked.

Kei grinned, "Kerica is the best little girl outside of my family. She can be a goofball when she wants to be, but acts like Kimi sometimes."

"She's a great dancer and trains hard. She cooks very well and has a heart of pure gold." Kimi stated, ignoring the last comment by her older brother.

Rosemary poked her head out from the kitchen, "Diner is almost ready."

Sarrina's face lit up as she scrambled to her feet, "So what did you make?"

The Uchiha female winked at her youngest, "You'll have to wait to see! Gaara-san, if you need to wash up, the bathroom is down the hall and to the right."

Gaara chuckled before nodding and standing up, taking the directions given to him so he could clean off the dust and grime from traveling. Once he finished his hands he did the same to his face, raising a brow at how the soap the family used made his skin seem smoother. He just shrugged and dried off before heading back out so the rest of the family could wash.

"I'm all set, and I'm eager to try whatever you've made, Rosemary-dono. It smells wonderful," he complimented.

Rosemary grinned, "Well thank you, Gaara-san. It's nice to see that someone is eager to eat."

Kei snickered as he walked up beside the sand ninja. "I'd stay away from her Three Bean Soup if I were you, though. It's like eating dirt." he whispered to Gaara.

"I heard that, young man." Rosemary said lowly, an ink mark on her head. (you know the marks they get when they're mad).

"Oops, hehe." Kei grinned sheepishly.

Gaara chuckled, "I'll gladly eat anything you've made," he bowed politely to her. He looked around for Sarrina, feeling a strange need to be near her.

"Now I see why Sarrina has taken a liking to you! You're just so sweet!" Rosemary stated with a giggle.

Kimi giggled as she walked around the corner. "M-mom, we need your help, hehehe."

Rosemary blinked, and followed her oldest daughter back around the corner. A minute or two later, the Uchiha woman returned with a smile playing on her lips, along with her two daughters. Kimi was a little giggle box while Sarrina kept her head bowed.

Kei raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Sarrina snapped before Kimi, who was about to tell, could say anything.

Gaara didn't ask questions, just smiled and went over to Sarrina, "I was wondering where you went off to. You're the one supposed to stick with while I'm here, I'd be sorely disappointed if you don't want the position," he smiled playfully at her.

Sarrina softened up and smiled in return. "Well, I _guess_ if I _have_ to." she teasingly sighed.

"Not with your make-up skills..." Kimi quietly teased with another giggle.

"Okay, now you have to tell me!" Kei stated looking at the females of the house.

Rosemary coughed to cover up her chuckles and crossed her arms, "Kimi that's enough. If I recall, you did the very same thing before one of your trips to Konoha."

Kimi's face went red as Kei blinked, "Wha…?"

Gaara laughed as he did notice the slight tint of red on Sarrina's lips and the bits of blue eye-shadow that brought out her eyes, "You look just fine, Sarrina," he told her and tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear.

Sarrina blushed at this, but smiled at Gaara. "Thank you."

"Alright diner is ready!" Rosemary called from the kitchen.

"Right!" Kei grinned and raced into the kitchen with Kimi following closely behind.

Gaara laughed before turning to Sarrina once they were alone. Deciding to risk it since she'd tried so hard to make herself look even more beautiful that she already was, he rewarded her with a gentle kiss, not sure how she would react to it.

Sarrina blushed more and touched her lips with her fingers. "Gaara-kun..."

However before anything else could be said or done, a cough came from be hide both ninjas. Haroki raised an eyebrow in amusement as they both whipped around to face him.

"H-hey d-dad!" Sarrina stuttered.

"I believe it's time to eat," Haroki stated, crossing his arms.

Gaara blushed and bowed in apology, "Sorry…" He solemnly went into the kitchen, a place already set for him…right between the parents. He internally groaned and felt extremely disappointed he wouldn't be able to sit next to Sarrina. He sat down next to Rosemary silently, but when he looked up he was surprised to see Hiroki sat where he thought Sarrina would be. That meant…He smiled brightly as Sarrina plopped down next to him. Immediately he felt relaxed, "So, what's for dinner?"

Hiroki smirked as he watched how more relaxed Gaara became. Rosemary raised an eyebrow at her husband, but brushed it off, "Well I thought you might like some Uchiha specialties. They are traditional foods, but I'm sure you'll like them."

Sarrina grinned at the food before looking over at the sand ninja. "These are mom's best foods!"

"Are you saying that I have bad foods, Sarrina?" Rosemary teased causing the youngest to shake her head fiercely.

"You're cooking must be great but there are dishes she enjoys more," Gaara put together and smiled at them before taking a bite one of the items served, "I've never had something like this before, it's amazing," he said after swallowing.

Rosemary smiled at the demon child, "That one is one of my favorites to prepare. Really all it is, is Eel and rice, but the sauce that goes on it adds just the right amount of flavor."

Sarrina giggled at how her mother went into a ramble about the food. She lend closer to Gaara to whisper, "Thank you."

"Of course," Gaara grinned and enjoyed his food.


	11. Star Dancing KK

Star Dancing KK

Kerica shivered at the way he spoke to her like that and blushed a bit before leading him out the back door to the garden, grabbing the lighter for the lanterns. Once they were all lit she stood on one of the stone plaques for the walkway, "Okay…um….whenever you're ready, we can start," she told him shyly.

Kiba took a moment to settle his wild nerves. Sure he acted like he was calm and ready to go, but let's face it, he was about to dance with a very, very beautiful girl; who wouldn't be nervous? "Alright, I'm ready if you are."

Kerica blushed but was glad the sunset masked that fact. She watched him come closer, and she took his hands, placing them where they should be when one did "ball-room dancing" and she placed her hand gingerly in his, "Since you're new, we'll just start out with slow, simple dances. The Kage has plenty of dances at his mansion because he gets bored. What I'll be teaching you now is the ballroom dance…" she swallowed thickly, her teenager hormones punching her, but she punched them back, trying to be at least a little serious, like Kimi had been, though it had been fun as well. She had a feel that though this would be fun, it would mean a lot more than just taking lessons.

Kiba swallowed just as thickly and he tried to figure out where to place his other hand. He didn't want to ask because he was afraid that Kerica would think of him as a fool. Other the other hand, however, he didn't want to place his hand where he shouldn't. So he settled for the waist, praying that it was the right spot. When Kerica didn't say anything about his hand, Kiba inwardly cheered with a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry head of time for me stepping on your toes."

Keri swallowed thickly and blushed hotter, "You guess correctly though, with where to place your hands. I'm sure with the Kazekage here the Kage will have a party. The ballroom dance is actually a western dance; he likes that American or Western World stuff. Anyway, you'll have to be able to lead me in the dancing. To not know how to dance in his eyes is considered disgraceful, it is only when something happened in the past that keeps you from dancing then he allows you on the sidelines, like some of his guards, their teacher was murdered so they don't dance."

"Right, so I guess I better learn fast." Kiba sheepishly commented, his heart beating a mile a minute, "So what now?"

Kerica smiled and slowly started to move, "Keep the count 1, 2, 3 in your head as you move," she told him first and moved his feet with hers, starting out extremely slow so he got the rhythm of the steps. 123 123 she chanted for him and she adored his concentrated expression.

Kiba couldn't help it; he stared at his feet as they moved. He was more worried about stepping on Kerica's feet than focusing on the beat. He did, however, smile up at the tiger ninja every once in a while.

"Try and relax, flow," Keri told him. She then decided to try something and switch the traditional hand positions, with his hand on her should and her hand on his hip, "Here, this might help." They started to move again and he was able to guide him easier, "You're getting it," she told him happily, "1,2,3, 1,2,3…" soon their dance led them onto the bridge over the makeshift stream they had and fireflies were starting to come out.

Kiba smiled softly as he danced with Kerica. His stomach twisted and his heart beat speed. Even when he was around Hinata, he never felt like this. "So Kerica, have you ever been to Konoha?" the wolf boy asked as he narrowly missed the tiger girl's feet.

Kerica didn't notice, just kept with the flow, slowly speeding up to challenge him and also to match the speed of her heart, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry…I'm sure it's an amazing place," she smiled at him, "What do you do in Konoha, when you're not out on missions? What are your friends like?" she asked curiously.

"Well I mainly hang out at the park with Akamaru Hinata." Kiba mused, "She's this girl on my team. Shyest girl ever, but she was cutest when she blushed. Sometimes her whole face would turn red and, at extreme times, she would even faint. She's changed a lot though. Usually to she would run from a fight, but Naruto changed all that. Now she stands and fights. She even went up against her cousin, Neiji in the exams. Hinata is just an all round great girl."

Kerica had slowly stopped the dancing and now they had stopped completely. He sounded like a guy with a crush…Hinata was familiar everywhere, because of the Hyuuga family. Hyuuga Hinata was a great woman to marry…how could she compete with that?

Still, she smiled, "She does sound sweet, I'd hope to meet her one day, but I'm afraid I'm stuck here for the rest of my life unless there's some miracle…" Kerica sighed softly. No miracles ever happened to her. The clock chimed and she drew away, bowing, "You lesson for today ends here, I must attend to something," she told him, and she turned, moving too fast for him to stop her, and Akamaru went up to Kiba after the door was opened to let him outside.

Akamaru nudged Kiba and glared up at him as if saying, 'Mr. Oblivious, follow her.' he nipped at Kiba's ass and shoved him forward.

The wolf quickly followed the tiger's scent since he couldn't see her anymore. When he turned the corner, he came face to face with the menacing gates from before, _'Well her scent continues on into there, I'll just follow it I guess.'_ Kiba shrugged and pushed open the gates.


	12. Star Dancing GS

Star Dancing GS

Gaara followed Sarrina up to the attic and then through the roof hatch onto the flat roof, "Whoa, it's amazing up here. He could tell she decorated and carved her own things out of some of the tiles, making it her own spot.

Sarrina blushed, "Thanks, it's the only spot that I can see the stars and moon without trees being in the way." She sat down in her normal spot by the tile the carved Sin's picture into. "Specking of Sin, he had been unusually quite…" she murmured to herself, poking at the carving. Anyway! I've been itching to know Gaara; how have you been all these years?"

"A lot of things have changed for me over these years," Gaara admitted and then motioned to her to lay down, "It's a long story, let's get relaxed." Once they were, he began his story from when he left her with her father, skipping here and there and then to how he became Kazekage and finally to where he was now, in Anei, in all of this explained a bit about some of his other friends when she asked and explained about the other things, glad the things strange to him were also strange to her.

Sarrina listened carefully, only asking questions when Gaara paused. A lot had seemed to change for him. Some not so good, but then again, her life wasn't a peach cobbler either. When he asked about her life, she told him about how she started school. She did, however, skip over Kimi's incident since it wasn't really her story to tell even though Kei explained it to her. "What are you going to do after this bridge thing ends? I mean you wouldn't have any reason to come back here."

"I would have plenty reason to come back," Gaara murmured and reached over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing the same mark that was on his forehead, "I can always make an excuse saying that a Jinchuuriki would stay content if it has another to keep it in order. Though, for that to work you and Sin would have to cause some trouble," he winked slyly at her.

Sarrina blushed with a small, but soft smile, "But what about your village. It's not just you that you have to worry about now. Being a Kage means that the village is like your family. And you have to protect your family no matter what. I don't want to be the reason your family was hurt."

Gaara chuckled, "I'm not saying I'd come here every week, Sarrina. I'll come by one a month, or every few months, whenever you act up, missing me. They can survive two days without me, or you can sneak with your father over the bridge to see me."

The wolf girl blushed deeply in realization. "Right! I-I knew that..." Sarrina lapsed into silence out of embarrassment.

Gaara chuckled and leaned over, kissing the marking on her shoulder, "Does anyone wonder about this?" he asks softly, "Are you teased about it? Your family didn't say anything about it..."

"That's because I never told them. Kerica is the only one who knows." Sarrina slowly said, feeling the mark warm up, but not in a painful way. In fact it felt really nice.

Gaara smiled, "If you wish it to be that way," he told her softly then looked up at the sky, "The starts are so pretty here..."

"Hai, that's one thing I love about this spot. There's nothing in the way of seeing the stars." Sarrina agreed, "They remind me of Suna."

"They do," Gaara murmured in awe as he found familiar stars he always pinpointed back at home, "I could always take you to Suna with me," he offered softly.

Sarrina smiled as she turned on her side and scooted until she was curled up by Gaara's side. "I would like that."

Gaara wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Then I'll arrange it, if you wish."

Sarrina nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes to listen to the heartbeat of the male. "I love the sound of your heart…"

Gaara blushed a bit but pulled her closer, "I hear that the Kage likes to host "Western-like" dance parties. I got my sister Temari to teach me some dancing but I'm not very good." He looked at her slyly, "Would you be so kind as to help me?"

Sarrina blushed as she looked up at Gaara with a smile, "Only if you promise to…um…well…" she took a deep breath before saying, "Only if you promise to give me another kiss…"

Gaara blushed but chuckled and pulled her up closer, tilting her head so his mouth fit over hers perfectly.

Sarrina blushed once more as she pulled away and stood up. She held a hand out to the red haired male and said, "Well I am not the best dancer, but I think I can help."

"Great," Gaara smiled and took her hand, standing up with her help and then looked around, "The roof's fairly flat, we can just stay up here so your family doesn't catch us," he offered.

"Yes, that would make things a little uncomfortable wouldn't it?" Sarrina giggled as she tried to remember the position that Kimi taught her for dancing with someone.

Gaara smiled and got in the ball-room dance position with one of her hands on his shoulder, one of her hands on her hip, and then their free hands together. He gave her time to adjust and then he started out on the dance, "I lied, I know how to dance, I just wanted to practice."

Sarrina gasped in fake hurt. "You _lied_ to me?" She then proceeded to "pout" while keeping rhythm as they continued to dance.

"Hmm, It was the only way I could think of to get you to dance with me, besides being blunt," Gaara leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Sarrina smiled and laid her head on Gaara's shoulders. "You could have just asked. I would have agreed to it anyway."

Gaara smiled, "Would you now?" he asked as they swayed together with imaginary music.

"Hai, I could really use the practice." Sarrina giggled and stumbled, but quickly righted herself with a sheepish smile.

Gaara kept her steady and gripped her waist, bringing her closer as they continued to dance. He smiled down at her lovingly, "We'll help each other, then?"

"I would like that," Sarrina answered, smiling in return to Gaara, "…Is it hard to be a Kage?"

"It can be, but I'm handling it quite well. It's the paperwork that gets so boring and tedious," Gaara admitted, "I bet I got a huge pile back in my office at home." All the while he never stopped their movements, twirling and twisting her and both of them upon the roof, a soft look in his sky blue eyes as he watched her.

"Really? Well I hope you don't cause an avalanche when you start working on it. Yeah I know, bad pun, but I had to say it." Sarrina giggled.

Gaara laughed softly and twirled her about before catching her and pulled her up close, "It actually fits what I'll probably be facing once I get back." He just held her there in his arms, gazing at her; wonder in his eyes.

Sarrina swallowed lightly as stared into Gaara's eyes. How was it that he could just..well take her breath away with only looking at her.

Gaara leaned down and kissed Sarrina, but it wasn't as light and hesitant as the first time. He wanted just a little more, just to know what it was like, to experience it just once even if they never got to again.

This actually surprised the wolf girl. This kiss was different from the ones earlier. It was full of confidence and even a bit rough with how he claimed her lips. Sarrina paused for a moment before she returned the kiss on a lighter level, not sure what to do.

Gaara felt a pang in his chest and he whimpered softly, "Please….just a bit more than that…." He looked down at her pleadingly, "I would like….to try a deeper kiss…" he kissed her passionately again, but instead of confident it was hesitant, fearful of another rejection like that first lighter kiss.

Sarrina, again, felt the change in the kiss. With a moment of nervous hesitation, she returned the kiss, however, this time she made sure that it was on the same level as Gaara's previous one.

Gaara felt his confidence return and he pulled her closer, one arm around her waist and the other across her back his hand weaving into her hair. He slid his tongue out and traced her lips, enjoying their flavor before he began begging for entrance. She was just too tempting to resist playing a bit more.

Sarrina returned to the feeling of being unsure as she felt Gaara's tongue slide across her lips. She moved to pull away, but her demon boy only pulled her closer, clinging helplessly to her. The wolf girl mentally sighed before parting her lips slightly for him.

Gaara hummed his happiness as his tongue slowly and gently slipped inside Sarrina's moth. She tasted so unique, like strawberries with a hint of chocolate. It drew him in, wanting more, and he pulled her closer, but paused, just simply massaging his lips against her and attempting to coax her tongue to play with him. He wanted her to be comfortable with this.

Sarrina surprised herself when a slight moan escaped her throat, but decided that Gaara shouldn't have to do all the work. She hesitated for a moment for timidly sliding her own tongue into his mouth. He tasted of mint and cherries which surprised her and yet at the same time made her want more. When Sarrina finished exploring the demon child's mouth, she, again, timidly touched his tongue with her own.


	13. Where Evil Lurks

Where Evil Lurks

The place was black with something hissing deeply in the darkness. It rattled at the walls, shook the stairs, and made the Inuzuka's ears ring in pain. There was a purple glow by which he used to go down the steps, but he stumbled and fell the last few down, landing hard on his shoulder.

He groaned and got up, shook his head, and rubbed his sore limb. He looked around and through the eerie glow and saw a large stone in the far back. It was similar to crystal, and by the purple hue it reminded him of amethyst. Pausing, he saw something wrong with the crystal. It held many cracks and large gashes here and there, and through one particular crack he saw the figure with the lower half of a snake and the upper body of a woman.

Kiba stood and advanced toward the crystal, the hissing in his ears growing louder, but they beckoned him, as if begging him to touch the crystal cage. Once close enough, he reached out to finger a spider web of cracks. Before his fingers could come in contact with the stone, a roar echoed over the hiss and he was toppled over, again hitting his shoulder.

He was about to yell but his voice paused in his throat when he came face-to-face with a tiger, but instead of orange or white...it was black with deep blue stripes like sapphire.

"Why are you here, boy?" Safaia growled deeply.

"I-I-I was looking for Kerica!" Kiba stuttered out, holding his hand up in surrender. One wrong move and he was dog-er in this case cat food. "I swear that's all!"

Safaia growled at him but backed off, "I was saving you boy from making the biggest mistake of your life. No one touches that demon unless they want certain death." She let him sit up and her tail whipped back and forth, "Kerica is in her room. Didn't she tell you not to come down here? This is the only place a Jinchuuriki like me can be full form and free without consequences. I guard that one," she nodded her head toward the snake woman, "Her name is Sui. Don't come down here again, Kiba, or I might actually hurt you next time." She wrapped her tail around his arm and pulled him, dragging him easily back to the stairs, "Up you go, Kiba. You hurt her, fix it."

Kerica swallowed thickly but wiped her tears away and checked herself in the mirror before going to the door. She opened it and smiled, trying to pretend nothing had happened, "Hi, Kiba. Sorry, that was rude of me to run off like that." She joined him out in the hall and noticed his jacket was all messed up and had small pricks in it where tiger claws ripped it slightly, "Oh…seems you met my Jinchuuriki," she smiled sheepishly, "Are you okay? What did you do to get her fired up enough to tackle you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I…um went looking for you by following your scent to those gates and…well went in." Kiba said slowly, scratching his head nervously.

Kerica grabbed his jacket and her eyes flashed, but not in anger, but in fear. Her expression was furious however, "You didn't touch the crystal that held Sui, did you?" she demanded, but didn't realize the jerking was hurting Kiba's shoulder.

Kerica blinked and gasped, "I'm sorry! What happened?" She reached more gently and placed her hand on his, "Did you fall? It does get awfully dark down there...come on, I got some herbal tea and I can massage your shoulder with healing oils." She took his hand and gently led him back to the kitchen and started the tea before getting out the oil, You'll need to take your jacket and fishnet shirt off so I can massage you properly. The oil's a bit mint-scented but it isn't that strong, and it'll make your skin tingle for a while."

Kerica sat down the supplies, "I was trying to avoid this, but I guess I'll tell you why that area is off-limits while I soothe your shoulder."

Kiba winced as he slowly removed both his jacket and fishnet shirt. He blushed once it sunk in that he was shirtless around the loveliest girl he ever met, even Hinata with her shy beauty couldn't seem to compare to her. "You don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to. I know some things are better left alone. But then again it would be interesting to know why a tiger nearly killed me for almost touching…whatever it was down there."

"Sui is an evil demon that the Kage was able to catch, but she could never be anyone's Jinchuuriki because of how evil she is. The Kage sealed her in the crystal and gave her to my father to protect, but if you saw, she's slowly been cracking her prison. If a living being were to touch the stone besides me dad then the most horrible things could happen."

Kerica sighed and blushed at his toned body and magnificent muscles. She rubbed some oil on her hands before gently rubbing his shoulder where it was starting to bruise, "I'm supposed to be it's keeper but Safaia does that for me.

"Oh…so how did you get Safaia? I mean I know Gaara was born with his demon, and Naruto had his sealed away in him." Kiba asked, trying to make conversation after not being able to stand the silence that followed Kerica's explanation.

"I got Safaia by chance," Kerica smiled as she massaged gently, working the tightness gently to loosen it and then when she noticed he was tense all over, she hummed to herself in thought, "Come on, I'll take you to your room for while you're here." She smiled and walked him through her home and to a guest room. It had plenty of room just encase Akamaru wanted to play, and it was quite fitting with wolf decorations all over, "I decorated this room because of Sarrina, since her Jinchuuriki is a wolf."

Kerica made Kiba lay down on the bed face-first, "Just relax. While I massage you I'll tell you about Safaia."

"Alright," Kiba murmured as he blushed more. Who would have thought that he would be getting a massage from Kerica? He closed his eyes the moment Kerica began to massage him. Sighing contently, Kiba opened his eyes again to keep from falling asleep.

Kerica smiled as she put the lotions on her hands and got on the bed to be in line with his body, trying to keep herself off of him, a knee on either side of him, trying to make sure he wouldn't notice so he wouldn't tense more from embarrassment. She did this with everyone she massaged, even her dad, it was the only way she could work, but her efforts were in vein the moment she got into her rhythm of working his muscles loose.

She forgot the position she put herself in and eventually she ended up sitting on his lower back. The tiger started to panic when she realized this, but when Kiba only shifted but didn't tense, she calmed down. Kerica looked down to see he was starting to drift to sleep, but this was where she got mean…by placing a loose fist on the middle of his back, placed her other hand on top, and pushed.

Several cracks and pops were heard.

However, Kiba didn't cry out in pain. Instead, his eyes had flown open and he had let out a gasp at the very sudden movement. Kerica giggled at his wonder-filled face and swung her leg over and crawled to the other half of the bed, "Sit up, Kiba, and just take some deep breaths."

Kiba pushed himself up, taking deep breaths with widen eyes. "W-What was that?" he finally managed to ask after pushing passed his surprise. He looked over at the brown haired maiden for answers, noting the glee in her sapphire eyes.

"When you were completely relaxed, I did to you what I do to everyone else who I give massages to. While facing down, relaxed, and having someone pop your back when you least expect it, causes your airways to open up and some things to be put back in place," Kerica explained, "Do you feel like you can breathe easier now?"

Kiba stretched slightly and nodded, "Yeah, actually. That's amazing! Where did you learn something like that?" He rolled his tension-free shoulder with a grin.

Kerica giggled, blushing at how amazing he looked shirt and jacketless while he grinned like that. "I didn't learn," she said, "It was an experiment from the beginning and I've just kept practicing since then." She smiled at him, _'I think I'm crushing…lot of good that'll do me, though. He's got that Hyuuga girl back at Konoha. The Hyuuga are like royalty, even here. I'm a Jinchuuriki holder. That's, like, the complete opposite…he would never want me.'_

The wolf boy watched Kerica's angel smile slowly disappear and noted the slightly glazed look in her eyes. Frowning, Kiba suddenly remembered why he went to Kerica's room in the first place. With a cough, he cleared his throat and looked at the Tiger with a slightly serious face.

"Kerica, I never got to ask you what I wanted back in your room." Kiba paused a moment before continuing, "When I was leaving the place where Safaia is, she said…she said that I had hurt you. I guess I probably said something wrong earlier. I want to apologize for whatever I said."

Kerica wanted to strangle her Jinchuuriki but knew she was just protecting her vessel. Sadly Kerica sighed and looked away, "I probably shouldn't be so hurt, I asked what Konoha was like and who you know. No…it was _how_ you spoke about…her. Hinata Hyuuga…" She frowned, "You spoke so affectionately, like you like her…" She looked down at her hands, "I'm a hopeless person….I carry a demon inside me. No one…" she put her face in her hands, "I'm just being a fool, Kiba-kun, I'm sorry…" she got off and started to head for the door.

"Kerica, wait!" Kiba gave a start, and all but tackled the tiger to the ground when he leaped after her. He stood next to her with his hand firmly around her slender wrist. "Look…Hinata…Hinata is a wonderful girl, but…she likes Naruto, a Jinchuuriki like you. I have accepted this since…since he changed her during the exams. Before, Hinata would just run from a fight. Now, she stands her ground." He shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry I upset you by talking about her so highly, but she's a good friend of mine. And you're no fool, Kerica. You are so beautiful, and kind, I never thought that someone like you would ever even talk to me. Please Kerica, I'm sorry…I lost Hinata…please don't let me lose you, too…"

Kerica stared at Kiba with disbelieving ocean eyes, "You…don't want to lose me?" she asked, "No one ever wants me. I start to like someone but once I say something they have someone else or aren't interested, or are afraid of me…" The tears started falling and she shook her head, "You…don't care about what I am? I'm not normal…but you still…you still like…me?"

"Of course, Kerica…I don't care if you have a demon in you. Naruto and Gaara have demons, too, but that doesn't stop be from hanging out with them. I _know_ you are a beautiful, caring, and intelligent girl, so what's their not to like?" Kiba hesitantly placed a hand on Kerica's cheek. "I really like you, Kerica."

Kerica felt like her heart would leap from her chest at the contact and she placed her hand over his, gripping it, "Oh Kiba…thank you. I never thought someone would ever really like me…but it is…it is possible," she hugged him close; "You've made me so happy!" She blushed softly, "Can you call me Keri-kitty?" she asked timidly, wanting a nickname meant only for him to say.

Kiba blushed as well when Kerica asked him to call her by a nickname. "Of course, Keri-kitty. And you're welcome." He lend forward but paused. What if he was taking it too fast? He really didn't want to scare her off after confessing to her. "...Keri-kitty...is it alright if...I kiss you?" He softly begged, his eyes locked with hers, searching to see any sign of rejection. It was hard enough that Hinata left him for Naruto, he didn't need Kerica scared off by him.

"Of course," Kerica smiled and as soon as she gave her permission, she felt his soft lips upon hers.


	14. Peaceful Night

Peaceful Night

"Sarrina…" Gaara breathed and waited for her to be done before he pulled away and smiled lovingly at her, "Coon told me what to do," he admitted, "I hope you don't mind." he sat up and helped her do the same before he used his sand to grab his Kazekage robes and put on the main one before wrapping her in his. "Pretend to sleep. I'm sure it won't be too hard since you look about ready to fall over anyway." He grinned before sliding her bundle of clothes inside for her to hang onto while he jumped down to go in through the back door.

Sarrina blinked a couple of times before she released what Gaara was doing. She laid down and almost instantly felt herself drift. The wolf girl managed to keep herself awake enough to look asleep yet not be.

Gaara held Sarrina close, lovingly, before continuing through the house. It was then he stopped in horror when it struck him that he had no idea where Sarrina's room was. He couldn't ask her, either, that would break the cover he had created if they were caught, _'Oh crap…where do I go?'_ he bit his lip.

"Gaara-san?" Rosemary called as she entered the hallway where the young Kage stood. "What are you lo-" she paused when she noticed her sleeping daughter in his arms. Raised a brow at Gaara suspiciously, silently asking what he was doing with her.

Gaara blushed deeply, "We were out for a walk around town. She took me to her favorite spot last and fell asleep against me while we did a bit of dancing under the stars. I wanted to put her to bed but…then I realized I don't know where it is."

"Her room is the last one on the right." Rosemary chuckled, finding the boy's blush sweet. "You room will be two doors down from hers. If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen." The Uchiha woman chuckled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Gaara did not fool her. She saw the matching marks on both of their necks. She only hoped that her daughter had chosen her mate carefully. Deciding to keep this from her overprotective husband, Rose simply made a self-note to help her daughter hide the mark.

Gaara set Sarrina in her bed and covered her under the blankets, "Your mom knows, I think. I forgot to hide the marks…but she didn't seem angry," he murmured.

Sarrina opened her eyes tiredly with a smile. "She always finds out someway or another. I'm more worried about Dad finding out really. Ever since Kimi's...incident, he had become really protective." She slipped her hands out from under the blankets to take Gaara's hand. "I love you, Gaara-kun."

"Just call me Gaara when we're alone," he kissed her hand and then her forehead, "Do you wish for me to stay here with you? We can always say I just sort of…passed out, which I'm about to do anyway."

"Hai, I want you near me as much as possible while you are here. I mean after all...its only temporary." Sarrina sighed sliding her arms out from under the covers and held them open for her new mate.

Gaara crawled in next to her and smiled softly before pulling her close against his chest, "Let's make it the best we can, then, hmm?" he murmured, "I love you, my Sarrina."

"And I love you, my Gaara." the wolf girl sighed contently as she nuzzled closer. "I don't want this to end..."

"I'll try and come up with something," Gaara soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Sleep, Sarrina, dream of happy things. I'll still be here when you wake."

Sarrina closed her eyes before sleep took her completely. Her body naturally snuggled closer to the warm Gaara and then she laid peacefully still.


	15. Peaceful Morning

In the morning Gaara woke up and stretched, or at least attempted to. Lying on his arm Sarrina was still sound asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sarrina tiredly opened her eyes with a small smile. "Good morning, Gaara. Did you sleep well?" she asked re-closing her eyes at the feeling of his gentle caressing of her hair.

Gaara grinned, "I slept just fine, how about you, dearest?" he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Very well. I'm a bit sore, but I don't mind it." Sarrina answered with a yawn and a kiss on Gaara's cheek.

Gaara smiled softly and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. If you need any of my help today, just ask."

"Thank you." Sarrina smiled, sitting up despite wanting to go back to sleep. Her father would be here in a few minutes to have morning training. "I should get dressed and ready. So should you."

Gaara chuckled, "Yes, yes, I know." He took his robe and slipped it on, glad he'd remembered to put on his pants the night before. He slipped out of bed, a bit sore since it HAD been a roof they'd done it on, but it was worth it. He knew it was worth it as he touched the mark on his neck this robe thankfully hid. He smiled at Sarrina, "Wear things that'll hide that until it's fully healed," he cautioned.

Sarrina nodded as she too stood from the bed. She wobbled a bit, but managed to walk to her dresser. As she searched through her clothes for something to wear, Sarrina hummed random tone. Deciding on a high neck, sleeveless shirt and black training pants, the wolf turned to go into her bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute or two so you can you the bathroom as well to show and whatnot."

"Alright," Gaara nodded and went out, travelling to the room he knew was his thanks to Rosemary, and slipped inside. He found his bag and put on a new outfit so not to seem suspicious and then walked back out, following his nose to the kitchen, "Smells amazing in here.

Rosemary looked over at the red haired Kazakage from her, what Kei called, "guard tower" in front of the oven where bisects were being baked. "Thank you, and good morning Gaara-san. Did you sleep well?"

Gaara blushed, "Yes, I did." He glanced around noticing no one else was around and sat in a chair, "You look like my older sister with that look. It seems mothers and…experienced women just…know, right?" he shifted, "I thought if I got caught I'd cease to exist for being with Sarrina."

"Oh no, not when caught by me young one. Unlike my husband, I remember that we had...bonded before our marriage. He only wants the best for Sarrina, and any of his children for that matter." Rosemary giggled lightly, placing a reassuring hand on Gaara's shoulder. "All I ask is for you to look after her. She has had a hard life here and so far, besides you, she only have Kerica as a friend. To be honest when she first started to tell me about you, I thought you were a small animal that she befriended."

Gaara laughed, "Yes, I can see where many would get that misconception. I was a little animal to many, actually, so it doesn't bother me anymore since I've gotten some...enlightenment thanks to a few...friends I made a while back." He shook his head, "sorry for my hesitation, it is still hard to imagine that now after several years of my life I have people I can call friend and know it's true."

Gaara leaned back, "Sarrina was my first friend, since for the longest time my siblings were even afraid of me. I didn't know what it meant back then, when somehow my mark appeared on her," he rubbed his love symbol, "but now I realize she was supposed to be mine, be the one when everything else went wrong I knew somewhere I had a friend just like me. That's what kept me alive all this time, honestly," he murmured as he confessed a long hidden secret.

The Uchiha mother smiled kindly at her daughter's chosen mate. "Then I am glad that my little Sarrina met you. To be honest I worried that she may never find her life pair. Now my worries have been put to rest and I know that my little one is safe in someone's heart."

"She is always there," Gaara answered honestly, "I will always protect her. I don't know when or how but I hope one day I can even have her permanently by my side." The thought of marriage crossed his mind often, especially when he heard talk around Suna that he should get a wife eventually. It had always been a rather…interesting topic.

"And I too hope to see the both of you married. I can just picture my grandchildren running around now." Rose sighed contently as she day dreamed about her future grandchildren. "I'm just going to spoil them silly!"

Sarrina slipped into the kitchen a bit confused by her mother's furious giggling and mini-happy dances. "Nani...?" she murmured to herself as she slipped into the chair next to Gaara.

Gaara laughed and twirled a lock of Sarrina's hair in his hand, "I'm sure you will, Rosemary, I look forward to it." He heard more footsteps and winked at Sarrina before her father walked in, Kei and Kimi shortly after him.

Haroki walked up to his wife and greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning, my Rose." He then turned to the Kage and his youngest. "Good morning to you two."

"Okay, squirt, can I have my seat back?" Kei yawned, poking at Sarrina.

"Kei, your seat is over here." Rose chuckled, guiding her still half asleep son to his chair.

Kimi giggled at how "awake" her older brother was. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Biscuits and jam, and or honey oatmeal." the mother answered as she took the biscuits from the oven.

Gaara nearly drooled at the smell of the biscuits but composed himself and smiled slightly, "Good morning, Haroki, Kei, Kimi." He watched as Rose busied herself with the oatmeal next.

Kei breathed deep, "Dude, that smells great mom!" He had no qualms about drooling over the biscuits though.

Kimi rolled her eyes and nudged Kei before handing him a napkin. "Really, Kei? We have a guest here."

Sarrina giggled along with her mother at Kei's actions while Haroki shook his head with a smile. Where did he get such a laid back attitude? Easy, Rosemary. Now Kimi on the other hand took after himself with the proper and respectful outlook on life. Sarrina, well, Sarrina was the odd ball with her in between moods and how she handled a demon within her.

"Thank you, Kei. Now try to leave some food for everyone." Rose teased as she added the honey to the oatmeal.

"I will!" Kei pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

Gaara chuckled, "I always have to tell my sister the same thing. She eats like there's no tomorrow but she's still skinny."

"Maybe it's just because she has a high metabolism." Kimi suggested with a shrug.

"Well no matter, I made enough for everyone to have at least seconds. Now eat up before it gets cold!" Rose lightly ordered, placing the large bowl of oatmeal on the table and sitting down.

In the past Rose had tried to give each family member a plate or a bowl of their own, but she soon gave up on it when she was pregnant with Kimi and she had to get up and down, refilling her son's seemingly never full stomach. Now it's you have a plate or a bowl and you serve yourself.

"Gaara-kun, do you want some oatmeal?" she asked as she took the bowl in front of the sand master to fill in case he did want oatmeal.

Gaara smiled, "Yes, I would love some of your oatmeal, Rosemary," He reached for his own biscuits though since they were right in front of him and put two on his plate. He let Rose pour a generous amount and got his spoon, starting on his breakfast, "This is fabulous, Rosemary!"

"Well if it looks good then you should try eating it," the Uchiha mother laughed lightly as she watched her family begin to get their own food.

"Mama this is great!" Sarrina cheered.

"Hai!" Kimi agreed, dipping a bit of biscuit into the oatmeal and eating the combo.

"Agreed," Haroki joined in taking a bite of his oatmeal.


	16. Morning

Kerica yawned as the sun hit her eyes and she stretched, but her hand smacked something. Looking over she saw Kiba suddenly wide awake and holding his nose, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The poor Inuzuka rolled to his side and, before he could stop, fell off the bed. So there he was, bare and cold with a stinging nose and back. "Okay, greeeaaat way to wake up." he painfully chuckled. Kiba sat up and crawled back onto the bed. "Don't worry about it, Keri-kitty. You should see some mornings at my house. Akamaru sometimes has dreams where he's running and...well let's just say it's not the nicest way to wake up."

Kerica giggled and touched his hand, loving the feel of their improved bond, "I guess I'm not used to waking up with someone beside me, I'm sorry. Are you okay, Kiba-kun?"

"It's really okay, Keri-kitty. I'm fine." Kiba insisted, lightly pulling Kerica closer to place a tender kiss on her lips. "How did you sleep, my love?"

Kerica smiled and kissed him back lovingly, "I slept better than I have in months. I feel so refreshed and energetic!" she grinned and hugged him close, "What about you?"

Kiba grinned as he nuzzled her neck. "Well apart from my, ahem, interesting wake up call. It was the best sleep in a very long time."

Kerica hugged him close and kissed him deep, "Well, it's my job to make breakfast. I'd rather my father didn't come busting in her to drag my butt to the kitchen and make him food. What, is it a guy thing to have a bottomless pit for a stomach?" she teased poking Kiba's tummy which growled at the mention of food.

"Hehe maybe it's because us guys have to protect you girls. All the food we eat will give us more energy." Kiba teased, brushing Kerica's cheek with the back of his hand as a form of affection.

Kerica blushed and took his hand in hers, kissing the tip of his fingers before getting up and going to the closet, taking out a dark red tank top and a pair of black capri pants, "There are some of my dad's old clothes in here, they might fit you. Take a look. Oh, how do you like your eggs?" she asked heading to the door putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Sunny side up and a bit runny," Kiba answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he was a bit too precise, after all he wasn't at a restaurant, he was at his mate's home. 'Man, that still feels weird even thinking that right now. But, eh, it was true.'

"As you wish," Kerica smiled and heard his thoughts but didn't respond to them. She shut the door and blushed. Mates…through and through that they were. Nerieta wouldn't like it, she knew that much, she just had to wonder how her father would react. Though...the night before it was kind of hard to miss her shouts of bliss.

Kerica got breakfast made and watched Kiba come in first wearing one of her father's shorts and his fishnet underneath a black and red yukata, "Red suits you well," she smiled, "Have a seat, I'm almost done with your eggs and I made you bacon, too, hope you don't mind. Would you also like some chocolate chip pancakes?" she already had some made for herself so the smell waved through the room mixed with the eggs and bacon.

Kiba took a deep breath as he sat down with a sigh. "That sound great, if it's not any trouble. It all smells great, so I'm betting it will tease ten times better." he grinned, stretching a bit.

Kerica blushed deeply, "You put a lot of faith in my cooking," she commented and shook her head, amused, and finished his eggs and bacon before handing him the plate, then gave him her plate of pancakes, "Eat up."

"I'll wait until you get your food. It's always nicer to eat at the same time." Kiba shrugged, a playful grin on his face. "And I know your cooking with be great because of the food last night. That was amazing. If you don't tell my mom I said this but your cooking beats hers."

"My cooking beats your mothers?" Kerica blinked as she made scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and a few pancakes before sitting down across from him after turning off the stove, "I'm honored you feel that way, Kiba-kun. No one's ever given me that big of a compliment on just my cooking."

"I don't see why not. I mean it's amazing." Kiba shrugged as he started into the food. He paused after a bite to sigh deeply, "So good!" Kiba had to force himself to eat slowly despite the richness of the flavors.

Kerica giggled and ate as well, watching his face of bliss as he ate, and she blushed deeply remembering the night before.

Kiba glanced up at Kerica and noticed her blush. "What? Did I do something?" he asked as he blinked. What made her blush?

"N-No...I just..." she put her hands on her cheeks, "I'm...I'm remembering last night, is all...your face..." she blushed darker.

"O-oh..." he coughed nervously with equally red cheeks, "…ummm, w-well. Heh heh, what can I say to that?" he joked lightly scratching the back of his head.

Kerica giggled and took a bite of her pancake, "I don't know...I'm sorry for embarrassing you, my mind just decided to suddenly go to the gutter..."

"It's fine, I mean as long as we enjoyed it." Kiba shrugged and followed Kerica's example by starting eating again.

"Of course I enjoyed it," Kerica blushed softly, "You were amazing."

Kiba grinned and scratched his head, "When you blush you look so cute. But it was _you_ who was amazing."

"If you say so," Kerica giggled.


	17. The Kage Ball GS

The Kage Ball GS

Gaara resisted to fidgit with his tuxedo as the Kage called it and listened to what the Kage had to say about the plan about the bridge. He had actually enjoyed the Ball, and he held Sarrina closer. Most everyone had left except for those lingering to finish off the food. His stomach growled and he hoped Rosemary had planned what she wanted to make for dinner. He was so hungry!

That and he and Kiba had to leave early tomorrow morning so they would miss breakfast. He continued to listen to the Kage, and they made the final agreements with a few compromises and he finally bit his lip, taking a breath after taking the scroll and putting it in his coat, "I have a question for you, Kage-Sama..." he looked at Sarrina and held her closer to him. Sarrina's family already approved and all he had to do was ask the Kage.

"Yes, Gaara-san, What is it?" the Kage inquired, raising a hidden brow at how...touche the two demon holders were.

Sarrina smiled as she savored her love's closeness. After all tomorrow he would be gone. Even the thought saddened her enough to turn her eyes to the ground. But she _did_ have fun with Gaara dancing and laughing and just having a blast; more fun than she had had before with other villagers. Of course they wouldn't dare do her wrong while Gaara was around.

Gaara stood himself straight as possible and he said firmly, "I have grown fond of Sarrina over the past week. I would like to request that she come with me back to Suna, or be granted permission to leave to visit me."

"Hmm," the Kage turned his back to the couple, frowning deeply, "She may visit but leave and only if she comes back after a maximum of one month."

Sarrina snapped her head up and frowned at the Kage. It wasn't enough that he basically ruled over her life already, but now he had the nerve to only allow her a month to see her beloved. She sighed after a moment and calmed. At least she was able to visit him. He could have said no.

Gaara relaxed and smiled, rubbing her shoulder, he bowed, "Arigato, I appreciate your decision." He looked at Sarrina and grinned, "Shall we gather your family and head back? I'm looking for one last meal by Rosemary-dono."

"Hai, my mother is fixing a very special meal for you." Sarrina agreed, sliding her hand into his with a half smile. She was eager to get away from the Kage and to have a moment alone with her love.

Gaara chuckled and let Sarrina lead him to her home after gathering Kai and Kimi. they got there and when they walked in they smelled an amazing feast, "Whoa..." he grinned, "This'll be fantastic!"

"Hai!" Kei agreed with a large grin that couldn't be matched.

"Well I couldn't choose what to fix, so I fixed everything. And whatever we don't eat I could pack for you and your friend's trip back, Gaara-san." Rosemary smiled, nearly herding the young ninja inside. "Go on! All of you and eat! I want to see what you think of it."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Gaara laughed and sat at his established seat and took a deep breath like Kei, and they sighed at the same time in that dreamy-hungry-drool way.

Kimi laughed at them, "You two are like brothers!"

Sarrina laughed heartily as the two attacked the food once Mother gave them the go ahead. Soon after the meal, Rosemary shooed the young couple away so that they could spend their last night together. Sarrina lead Gaara back onto the roof top to her special place. "I'm sad that you have to go...at least promise me you will write!"

Gaara smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Of course I will, Sarrina, my love. I'll do something to get you to live with me one day, I promise. Stay safe for me," he wrapped her in his arms, "Stay up here a moment, I have something for you," he smiled then slipped through the opening in the roof. He came back a few minutes later and handed her three boxes on top of each other, "The big box has something plain, but I remember you telling me how much you always want to go into the woods. The small long box has something to go with it. The little box you can wear all the time."

Sarrina gasped at the gifts, turning to give Gaara a large hug. "Thank you! Oh thank you! You are too kind to me, Gaara-kun. I love them, very much so!"

Gaara laughed and put the white and red cloak on her, put on the wolf cloak clasp, and then clipped on her wolf pin, "You're my Wolf Cub, I saw these and I knew they were meant for you. In the dark, red turns black so you can flip it around and wear the red if you need to hide."

Sarrina smiled at him and hugged him again, then reached up on her toes and kissed him gently for the last time.


	18. The Kage Ball KK

The Kage Ball KK

Kerica hummed as she piled a take-home pack the servants had handed out, the only real time anyone ever made sweet things, and she nibbled on a peanut butter chocolate bar as she tied off the bulging bag around her waist. She had tried the punch and didn't like it so got herself water and then Kiba a cup of the punch and started heading back.

The cat-masked walked over to where Kiba was leaning against a pillar, weaving through the crowd, but then she felt herself being groped. Whirling around swallowing the last piece of bar, she immediately splashed both cups on the offender.

Her head snapped to the side as she was slapped, and her hair flew from her pin and her bad wrist was grabbed making her drop the cups, "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" a drunken man breathed in her face and she wrinkled her nose. She spat in his face and he slapped her again before dragging her out the door into the deserted hallway.

Kerica hissed and tugged out of his grip, ignoring the pain, and she felt her nail turn into claws as she brought her hand in her own slap and clawed him deeply. She blinked in surprise when her back hit the wall and her cheek stung with a third slap, and she felt blood on her tongue from her split lip. Then she felt alcohol on her tongue to go along with it as the scum forced a kiss on her.

Kiba sighed slightly as he scanned what remained of the crowd. He didn't like the fact that Kerica was taking so long. He only had a few more hours with her until he had to leave. That and the wolf-maked male never really good with patience to begin with. He finally grew too restless to stay put and went off to find Kerica.

Despite the fact that the mask slightly interfered, Kiba was able to follow Kerica's scent fairly easily to a hallway. "Why would she go this way-huh?" Kiba froze in place as he felt his heart ach. Kerica's scent was strong, mean that the female...lip-locking that guy was his Kerica. Hurt and angered, the wolf was about to turn to leave when someone, a servant perhaps, opened a door in the dark hallway, adding in some light. There was blood on Kerica's lip and scratches on the male's cheeks. And that was answer enough for Kiba as attacked the male, forcing him off Kerica and onto the ground. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kiba bellowed as sent a punch to the man's face.

Kerica watched as a few teeth fell to the ground at the force of the punch and she hurried over behind Kiba, breathing heavily and spitting out the vile taste of the creep that had been kissing her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gripped Kiba's shoulders, nuzzling his back in relief. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I tried to get away..." she sniffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the creep grunted through a mouthful of blood.

Kiba ignored the man as he turned and held Kerica close to him. She came first over that scum. "It's alright, my Keri-kitty. It wasn't your fault. It was that...that _scum_'s fault. I promise he won't do such a thing again."

The thug stood up and spit out the blood before he charged Kiba and went to throw a punch. "Kiba, behind you!" Kerica gasped pointing.

Kiba snapped around and caught the fool's hand. He growled and twisted his opponent's wrist as he sent a punch hard into his stomach, efficiently knocking him out. The wolf shoved him away and turned to hold Kerica again. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked, tenderly lifting Kerica's chin with a finger. He frowned and mentally cursed the thug for having harmed her. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Kerica nodded and touched her split lip, "Arigato," she smiled tenderly and hugged him, "Let's go home," she sighed and took his hand, leading him away, eager to leave the Kage's domain and go somewhere safe.

Kiba grinned softly, spearing a rare gentleness for Kerica only to know. "You read my mind, my dearest. This place gives me the creeps no matter how dressed up it is." The wolf brought his beloved's hand to his lips to show her a gesture of affection.

They had exited the back-way through the opening only Kerica knew about and she smiled as much as she could with her lip the way it was. She lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, "Half those chills might be from me, too...This is where Sui was caught...that evil creature in the lower levels of the house."

"It's fine, I mean I understand. But enough of all this talk. It's my last night here and I just want to enjoy being with you." Kiba grinned, casting away the dampened atmosphere and replacing it with a cheery one. He grinned wickedly and scooped his tigress up in his arms bridal style and dash towards her home.

Kerica laughed as he carried her, then when he set her down she giggled, "Thank you, Kiba," she unlocked the gate and got them inside and took him to the garden where they learned to dance together. She made him wait and went inside, then came back out with her flute, "I came up with a song while at the ball, please listen to it before you have to go," she smiled.

"Alright, then let's hear it! I bet it will be the best in the world." Kiba said, returning her smile ten fold. He truly enjoyed listening to his Kerica's music, from singing to instrumental. Anything that she did, the Wolf enjoyed and craved.

Kerica blushed, "I'm not that good, but thank you," she put her flute to her lips and started playing. it was a haunting sad tune, but the way she played it made it enchanting.


	19. They Meet

Author's Note - At any point in time if you read 'navy blue' for Kerica's hair, mentally change it to brown, because when she was first created her hair was blue, but as she's developed, it's changed as she has and she is now a brunette.

Now, back to the story

**X**

The whistle for the ferry blew and Kerica stood in her black cloak, watching the boat as it pulled away from the dock, Kiba waving excitedly and Akamaru barking their goodbye. Gaara was leaning against the railing arms folded, but his entire face was smiling, from his shining eyes to his softened expression, and then the tiny smile on his lips. Once the boat was out of sight, to be gone for another week, the tigress glanced over and saw a white-cloaked figure, taller than her of course, but not by much. She tilted her head, "Sarrina?"

Sarrina hesitated in trying to find out who called her, still trying to see the long gone boat. When she did, she blinked in surprise. She had no clue who this brunette was, but she obviously knew her. "Yes? May I help you with something?" the she-wolf asked, also tilting her head.

Sin growled lowly and shadows started to form at Sarrina's feet. '_Sin wha-_'

'**She has a demon, brat! Can't you sense it!**' Sin snapped.

Sarrina frowned and studied the girl again before tensing slightly. Sin was right, she did sense that she had a demon, but that she no reason to attack, so she simply waited. A thought crossed her mind about perhaps that she could be Kerica, but then again there are more than just her and Kerica with demons out there, Gaara for one.

Kerica held up her hands even as Safaia appeared at her side in an instant, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not going to fight. So...you are Sarrina?" she walked forwards, stopping only by the shadows that had extended from Sarrina, "I've always been looking out for you, remember?" she smiled, "It's amazing, to finally meet you."

Sarrina studied the girl more as she though about it for a moment. "You have always looked out for me...you have a demon too..." Yeah, she was a bit slow, but when she finally put two and two together, her whole face lit up. "Kerica!" the white haired girl nearly tackled her long awaited friend in a hug against Sin's protests. "Oh! We finally meet! This is great!"

Kerica laughed and hugged her back, "Yes, I agree whole-heartedly. I've longed to talk to you face to face for quite some time, but knew we couldn't. Kage's orders, but he can't stop fate." She smiled brightly.

"Fate sure does work in mysterious ways," Sarrina grinned and pulled back, "This is gr..." she was cut off as screams filled the air. The two of them whipped around and stared in horror as a purplish black smoke filled the town. People were running in all directions, trying to get away from it. "What in the world is happening?" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, her ruby eyes wide.

Kerica gritted her teeth as she saw a black shadow among the mist. Vaugly she could make out a female form, but then the person disappeared, heading for her home. Safaia jumped at the ready, "It's not possible..." she took a step forward, about to head off, but then looked back at Sarrina, "We'll meet again I'm sure, but I have to go," she took Sarrina's hand and brushed her lips against the white haired woman's knuckles like a servant would kiss a princess's hand. Then she took off into the smoke toward her home.

Sarrina watched in confusion as Kerica raced off, caressing the hand Kerica kissed. However, Sin wouldn't allow her to just wait.** 'Move it, kid! Something's happening, and it not good-wait where are you going?'** The she-wolf ignored her demon as she ran towards her home. Her mom and dad would know what's happening. If not, then maybe Kimi or Kei would.

Seeing as the there would be no way of stopping her, Sin simply heightened her senses so that they wouldn't be surprised if someone were to attack. Due to their home being close to the port, Sarrina made it to her home in relatively no time at all. She burst through the front door, hoping that her parents would run to see why she chose to enter in such a manner.

They didn't...

"Mom? Dad?" she called as she stood in the hallway.

No one came...

"Kimi? Kei? Are you guys here?" Sarrina tried again this time taking a step.

Still no one came...

"Enough of the games! Mom? Dad? Kimi? Kei? Where are you!" This time Sarrina called out as she dashed down the hall, opening all the rooms and even the living room, but still nothing. "The kitchen!" Sarrina concluded and hurried to the said room.

She found herself hesitating once she reached the door way. Something told her that nothing good was in there. But she had to find her family. "Mom...? Dad...?" Sarrina whispered, not being able to raise her voice much higher. The She-wolf stepped fully into the kitchen- or more correctly, a gory nightmare.


End file.
